Rollins Family Drama
by Fictionlady
Summary: Amanda Rollins is pregnant and she and her mother get into an argument. Lt. Declan Murphy, who is the father of her unborn child comes back to New York and declares his love for Amanda causing her to choose between him and her mother. Amanda decides to reconnect with her sister and father.
1. Chapter 1

Rollins Family Drama

Amanda Rollins is pregnant and she and her mother get into an argument. Lt. Declan Murphy, who is the father of her unborn child comes back to New York and declares his love for Amanda causing her to choose between him and her mother. Amanda decides to reconnect with her sister and father.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.

 **Rollins Family Drama**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins is pregnant and she is at home alone with Frannie. She turns her computer on and she decides to video chat with Lt. Declan Murphy and she tells him that she's pregnant with his child. He's happy about the news and he decides to come home to her. They hang up and someone knocks on the door.

"Amanda, it's your baby sister." Kim Rollins says.

"Kim?" Amanda asks.

Frannie barks and Amanda gets up and she opens the door. The sisters are excited to see one another and Kim comes in but she has a surprise for Amanda. She wonders what the surprise is and she doesn't know what to say. Kim calls her father over to see Amanda and he comes inside.

"Hi, Manda Bear." Jacob Rollins says.

"Hi, Daddy. I missed you so much." Amanda says, excitedly.

Amanda and her father embrace one another and she's happy to see her father after spending many years apart. Kim and her father come inside and they talk about the pregnancy and Amanda tells them that her mother is here but she has a feeling that something isn't right.

"I'm sorry I missed your baby shower. I was sick. I had a yeast infection." Kim tells Amanda.

"Did it hurt when you tried to go to the bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, and when I was complaining about the pain to Lorenzo, my new boyfriend, he had to take me to the emergency room and I had to wear a catheter. When I had the infection, every time I went to the bathroom to pee, I was crying and it hurt like hell." Kim replies.

Kim says that she felt much better after she wore the catheter. Amanda tells her sister that she knows how she feels. Kim says that she got the yeast infection from waiting too long to go to the bathroom and when she finally went after waiting so long, it hurt. Amanda suggests to Kim that she should make always try to go to the bathroom as soon as she feels the urge. Kim says that she'll keep that in mind and she looks at the bathroom.

"Can I use your bathroom? I'm still recovering from my yeast infection." Kim says.

"Sure. It's right over there." Amanda replies.

Amanda points where the bathroom is and Kim gets up from the couch and she makes her way to the bathroom. Kim goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Jacob gets a cup with water for his oldest daughter and she drinks it and then she drinks a second cup after.

"Mama's here but I feel like something's up." Amanda says.

"I have to tell you something about your mother." Jacob tells his daughter.

Kim is still in the bathroom and Amanda grabs another cup of water to drink. She sits down on the couch and she drinks more water. Jacob gets ready to tell his daughter a secret about her mother and she knows that she has to decide on how to react to what her father is about to say.

"Your mother and I were engaged and I was madly in love. I worshiped her but three months after we got engaged, the love have worn off. I owned this bar and everyone said that she was only with me because I was a bar owner and that she really didn't love me." Jacob confesses.

"If she didn't love you, why did she marry you?" Amanda asks.

"Honey, Mama was pregnant with you. We got married a month after we found out." Jacob replies.

Amanda has just learned that she was conceived out of wedlock. She finishes her third cup of water and wonders why Kim is still in the bathroom. Amanda feels a sudden urge to use the bathroom and she gets up from the couch and runs to the bathroom door and she knocks on the door as she jogs around nervously.

"Come on, Kim! I'm dying to pee!" Amanda complains.

"Hang on." Kim tells Amanda.

Kim flushes the toilet, washes up at the sink and then she leaves the bathroom. Amanda runs into the bathroom and she close the door. Kim sits back on the couch with her father and while Amanda is in the bathroom, she moans in relief. A few minutes later, Amanda is done and she flushes the toilet. She washes up at the sink and then she leaves the bathroom and sits back down on the couch.

"Do you remember when your mother kicked me out of the house for gambling?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. I was heartbroken when she kicked you out. Kim and I cried for months." Amanda replies.

"I started gambling because your mother was always drinking, so I won big money. The money was won so that I can file for divorce and file for custody of you two. She found the money in my jar and she threw me out. I said that I was going to take you girls with me and she said no. You saw me drive away and you cried for me." Jacob tells his daughters.

Jacob and his daughters share moment and an hour later, Kim and her father leave. Amanda sits down with Frannie and she plays with her dog. Frannie jumps on the couch and sits next to Amanda. Her mother arrives back and she wonders about what Amanda has done since she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, Amanda texts Declan asking to see him and he tells her that he came back to New York. Her mother approaches her asking her about the father of her unborn child. Amanda tells her that he was in another country trying to stop sex trafficking. Beth tells Amanda that she has dinner plans with an old friend from Atlanta. Amanda texts Declan and they agree to order in.

"I'm going to see the father of my child now." Amanda tells her mother.

"Why? You haven't seen him in months." Beth says.

"He came back and I hope he stays." Amanda replies.

Beth leaves the apartment and then Amanda leaves as well. She calls Olivia Benson to pick her up and take her to Declan's place. A few minutes later, Olivia comes to get Amanda and she gets in the car. Amanda tells Olivia that Declan is the father of her unborn child.

"Lt. Murphy's the father of your baby?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. There's more. I'm in love with him." Amanda confesses.

A few minutes later, Olivia drops Amanda off at Declan's place. She walks up to the door and she rings the doorbell. He answers the door and he invites her in. She sits down on the couch and he closes the door. He goes into the kitchen to grab some drink and he gets two cups to put the drinks in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Declan asks.

"I'll have some water." Amanda replies.

"Good choice. I'll have some with you." Declan tells Amanda.

Declan grabs a water bottle and he pours the water into two cups. He takes the cups and he hands one to Amanda and she drinks it with him. An hour late, they order Chinese and they decide to watch a movie and then a few minutes later, the Chinese food arrives and it's hot, fresh and perfectly cooked. They eat the Chinese food and they enjoy it together while watching a movie.

"I missed you every day since you left. I hope you stay." Amanda says.

"Don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere." Declan tells Amanda.

Amanda lays her head on Declan and he kisses her forehead. They sit close to each other and she wonders what they're going to do next. A few minutes later, they finish eating their Chinese food. Declan grabs more water for Amanda to drink and she drinks it. He tells her that even though he was 4,000 miles away, he still heard about the pregnancy and that she was carrying his baby. Amanda wonders how he found out and if he's in love with her since she's in love with him.

"When were you going to tell me, darling?" Declan asks, gently.

"Well, I tried to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Amanda replies with a smile.

"The real reason why I came back wasn't just because I stopped sex trafficking. I came back because I love you." Declan tells Amanda.

"I love you, too." Amanda responds.

Two hours later, Amanda and Declan fall asleep on the couch. Amanda lays on Declan as they sleep on the couch. She loves how she and Declan can lay on the couch together. Suddenly, Amanda wakes up and she feels the urge to use the bathroom. She gets up from the couch trying not to wake Declan up. Amanda walks to the bathroom and she closes the door. A few minutes later, Declan wakes up realizing that Amanda's not on the couch with him. He looks at the time and he knows that it's getting late. Amanda is done in the bathroom and she flushes the toilet. She washes up at the sink and leaves the bathroom.

"Amanda, where did you go?" Declan asks.

"I had to use your bathroom. I hope you don't mind." Amanda replies.

"No, not at all. It's getting late, so I'll take you home." Declan responds.

Declan and Amanda leave his place and they drive to her apartment. As they drive, they are happy to see one another. Amanda tells Declan that her mother is staying at her place but she has a feeling that something's up. Declan tells her that he can always take care of her. She also says that her father and her sister came to see her and they want to be a part of the baby's life. Declan says that he would like to meet her family some time.

"My mom's not home yet. Do you want to walk me in?" Amanda asks.

"Of course." Declan replies.

Amanda and Declan get out of the car and they walk up to Amanda's apartment building. They walk inside and Declan brings Amanda to her apartment. They stand together in the hallway at the apartment.

"Can I see you again?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. We can make plans." Declan replies.

Declan sends his cell phone number to Amanda and she adds it to her contacts. He tells her to call him if they ever want to make plans to see each other. Amanda says that she will do just that. Declan kisses Amanda on the cheek and she tells him that she has to go inside now.

"I'm in love with you." Amanda confesses.

"Me too. We can build a relationship here since we started a long-distance relationship." Declan replies.

Amanda goes inside of her apartment and Declan leaves the apartment to go home now. She walks inside and she sees Frannie and plays with her. She puts on some pajamas and brushes her teeth. Her mother is still out and she watches a video on YouTube with Frannie and then she's ready to go to bed, but she needs to make a trip to the bathroom first. She walks into the bathroom and Frannie follows her even though she's tired and wants Amanda to come to bed with her. Frannie and Amanda leave the bathroom and they go to bed in Amanda's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Amanda and Kim are at her apartment with their mother and the sister decide to have a sleepover. Their mother thinks that it's a good idea for the girls to spend the night together. Kim says that a sister sleepover would be nice.

"I'm going to take a nice hot bath. The bathroom is off limits for two hours." Beth says.

"Two hours? I have a weak bladder." Amanda whines.

Kim assures Amanda that she'll find a way for her to empty her bladder without an accident. Amanda says that she hopes that Kim's right. She also says that she'll try to keep her mind off the bathroom and causes that might make her have to go to the bathroom. Kim reminds her to let her know if she has to use the bathroom and Amanda says that she'll let her know.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Kim replies.

Amanda gets up from the floor and she goes into the kitchen and she grabs some apple juice and she pours it into two cups. She goes back into the family room and she hands the cup to Kim and then she grabs the bottle of apple juice and brings it with her while Kim sets up a board game called 'Sorry'.

"I'll be green. What color do you want to be?" Kim asks.

"Blue." Amanda replies.

The girls start playing 'Sorry' and they finish their first cup of apple juice. Amanda asks Kim if she wants another cup of apple juice and she politely declines Amanda's offer. Amanda says that she's going to have another cup of apple juice. She pours it in a cup and she drinks it. After playing the game for a few minutes and finishing her second cup, Amanda is overwhelmed with the urge to use the bathroom.

"Man, I really have to go to the bathroom." Amanda says.

"Is it an emergency?" Kim asks.

Amanda nods her head yes and they get up from the couch. They run to the bathroom door and Amanda knocks on the door as she jogs around nervously in place. Kim tries to help Amanda control her bladder as best as she can. She hopes that Amanda doesn't have an accident on the floor by the bathroom door.

"Mama, I gotta pee! Open the door!" Amanda shouts, desperately.

"I'm in the bath. You're going to have to wait until I'm done." Beth says.

"Come on, Mama. Amanda's full to bursting." Kim says.

Kim grabs the apartment keys and she tells Amanda that she'll find her a bathroom to use. They leave the apartment and they search for a bathroom. Amanda clutches her bladder and she starts to feel like she's going to burst. She starts to whine and complain as the urge becomes intense.

"Don't let loose yet." Kim says.

"I'm gonna pee in my pants!" Amanda complains.

"You're going to make it. You can do it." Kim promises Amanda.

Amanda is still bursting to pee and Kim finds another apartment and she knocks on the door. They wait for the neighbor to answer the door while Amanda jogs around in place. She is doing her pee dance in front of Kim who tries to comfort her.

"I gotta pee so bad." Amanda whines.

"I know you do. Someone's coming." Kim tells Amanda.

Amanda's neighbor opens the door and she sees that Amanda and Kim are standing in front of it. She wonders what they need but it's a long story. She sees Amanda fidgeting and clutching her bladder to the point where an accident might happen.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"Sure. It's just down the hall." The neighbor replies.

"Thank you." Amanda says.

Kim and Amanda go inside of her neighbor's apartment and Amanda runs to the bathroom quickly. She closes the door and takes care of personal business. Kim knocks on the bathroom door to check on Amanda. She feels better knowing that Amanda is emptying her bladder in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Amanda is done in the bathroom. She flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. Kim waits patiently for Amanda to come out of the bathroom. She leaves the bathroom after washing up and she sighs and feels relief.

"Ahh. That's much better." Amanda sighs.

"Let's go back before Mama wonders where we are." Kim says.

Kim and Amanda thank her neighbor and they leave her apartment. They grab the keys and they unlock the door. Beth is sitting on the couch in a bathrobe. They go inside and they wonder what their mother is going to say.

"Where did you go?" Beth asks.

"I had to use the bathroom. You were in the bath, and I really needed to go. I couldn't hold it." Amanda replies.

"At least there were no accidents." Kim says.

Amanda and Kim finish playing 'Sorry' and then they decide to play with Frannie. Their mother is getting dressed and then reminds Amanda and Kim that Amanda should learn how to control her bladder. Kim says that Amanda has a weak bladder and that she can't help it if she has to go to the bathroom frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that night, Beth tells Amanda and Kim that she's going to bed. She goes into the bedroom and goes to sleep. Amanda and Kim are sitting on the couch in their pajamas watching videos on her phone. They watch the videos while Amanda looks up bedtime drinks for pregnancy.

"I'm thinking about drinking warm milk or chamomile tea." Amanda says.

"Just don't drink right away before you go to sleep." Kim reminds Amanda.

Kim gets up from the couch and asks Amanda what she wants to drink before bed. She tells her that she wants to drink warm milk. Kim grabs a cup and she gets the milk out of the refrigerator and she pours the milk in a cup for Amanda and she goes back into the living room to give Amanda her milk. Kim also has a glass of milk to drink as well so that they can have milk together.

"Okay, Amanda. You can have one glass of milk before bed. Do you want to watch TV before we brush our teeth?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. We can watch George Lopez TV series." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Kim put the TV series George Lopez on TV and they watch it together. Frannie sits on the couch and she lies on Amanda's belly. They watch the show and it brings back memories. The show is over and the put on another episode and then they watch Friends. An hour and a half later, they decide to get ready for bed.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Kim asks.

"No, not at all." Amanda replies.

Kim gets up from the couch and she walks into the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door while Amanda texts Declan. While Kim's in the bathroom, she feels her belly and she pets Frannie. A few minutes later, Kim flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. She comes out of the bathroom and she sits next to Amanda and they look at the time and they say it's getting late.

"Let's brush our teeth together." Amanda says.

"Just like we used to when we were little girls." Kim replies.

Amanda and Kim get up from the couch and they go into the bathroom. They close the door and they go up to the sink and rinse their toothbrushes with water before putting toothpaste on them. They put the toothpaste on and they start brushing their teeth. As they are brushing their teeth, Amanda hears water dripping from the faucet and she starts squirming around as she finishes brushing her teeth. She rinses her mouth out and puts her toothbrush in the toothbrush holder. She starts doing her pee dance which Kim notices and she also finishes brushing her teeth.

"Amanda, if you have to go, go to the bathroom before we go to bed." Kim tells Amanda.

"Kim, I really, really have to pee." Amanda replies.

"Okay. I'll wait for you until you're done." Kim responds.

Kim leaves the bathroom so that Amanda can empty her bladder before bedtime. She closes the bathroom door so that Amanda can have some privacy. A few minutes later, Kim hears Amanda flushing the toilet and washing up at the sink.

"What a relief." Amanda sighs.

"Let's go to bed." Kim tells Amanda.

Amanda and Kim go into the bedroom and Amanda is the first one to fall asleep. Kim pulls the covers over Amanda and over herself. Kim falls asleep and lies next to Amanda as they sleep. Amanda puts her hands on her belly while she sleeps. Two hours after going to bed, Amanda feels the urge to use the bathroom, so she squirms around in bed and Kim feels the bed moving. Amanda wakes up and she whispers Kim's name and then Kim wakes up.

"I have to pee." Amanda whispers.

"Okay, let's go." Kim whispers.

Kim gets out of bed and she helps Amanda get out of bed. They walk out of Amanda's bedroom and they make their way to the bathroom. Amanda clutches her bladder while Kim leads her into the bathroom and they close the door. In the bathroom, Kim pulls Amanda's pajama pants and underwear down and she helps her sit on the toilet.

"I need to pee." Amanda whispers.

"Here, this might help." Kim whispers.

Kim turns the sink water on and she bends down next to Amanda. She tells her to relax think about waterfalls. Amanda leans forward while sitting on the toilet. They make a whooshing sound together as Amanda tries to empty her bladder.

"Listen to the sound of running water, it will help you free the pee." Kim suggests.

"So peaceful." Amanda sighs.

After five minutes of listening to the running water, Amanda can finally pee. She sighs of relief as she empties her bladder. As Amanda pees, she lets her stream flow nice and slow. Almost two minutes later, Amanda is done and feels relief.

"I'm done." Amanda whispers.

"Okay, I'll get you some toilet paper." Kim whispers.

Kim grabs toilet paper off of the roll and she gives it to Amanda and she cleans up. She helps Amanda up from the toilet and she pulls her pajama pants and underwear up. Amanda flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. They leave the bathroom and they go back to sleep. Amanda wakes up two more times every two hours to go to the bathroom. After she's done, she goes back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Kim wakes up and Frannie comes into the bedroom and jumps up on the bed. Amanda tosses and turns in her sleep as her bladder starts to get full. Frannie jumps on Amanda's belly and she wakes up with a bursting bladder. Amanda clutches her bladder and she fidgets. Frannie gets up from the bed and Kim starts to feel the bed moving. Kim wakes up and taps a sleeping Amanda on the shoulder.

"Time to free the pee, Amanda." Kim says.

"Man … the baby just loves jumping on my bladder." Amanda responds.

Amanda jumps out of bed and starts to clutch her bladder. Kim gets out of bed to see that her sister is squirming around and they rush out of the bedroom and they make their way to the bathroom. They go inside of the bathroom and they close the door. In the bathroom, Amanda stands in front of the toilet and Kim pulls her pajama pants down and Amanda sits on the toilet.

"I have to pee really badly, Kim." Amanda tells Kim.

"Okay, Amanda, listen to the sound of the waterfall." Kim replies.

Kim takes out her phone and she plays the waterfall song. Amanda asks Kim to hold her hands and she agrees. She locks the bathroom door and then she sits back down on the floor. Amanda leans forward and she starts to empty her bladder. She feels instant relief as she lets loose. Soon, Amanda is done and she cleans up with toilet paper. She gets up from the toilet, pulls her pajama pants up, flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink.

"Feel better?" Kim asks.

"Much better." Amanda replies.

An hour and a half later, Kim and Amanda are having breakfast and they talk about her pregnancy and her relationship with the father of her baby. Kim has made pancakes for breakfast and they eat them. Amanda is texting Declan as she eats her pancakes and Kim wonders what they're texting about and then Amanda tells Kim that she's texting Declan.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, he's the father of my baby and we're seeing each other." Amanda replies.

"Oh, my God. You're in love with him." Kim responds.

"I am and he loves me as well." Amanda tells Kim.

Beth leaves the apartment after breakfast to run some errands. After she leaves, Amanda texts Declan and asks if he can come over. A few minutes later, Declan arrives at Amanda's apartment and she is happy to see him. He kisses her cheek and she introduces Kim and Declan to each other. They decide to spend the day together so Declan decides that he wants to take Amanda out somewhere.

"I would like to take you somewhere." Declan tells Amanda.

"Okay, hopefully that there are bathrooms. This pregnancy makes my bladder weak." Amanda says.

Jacob comes over to check on Amanda and Kim. He comes inside and he sees her daughters and he sees a man in the family room with them. He remains standing and he closes the door. Frannie comes running up to him and she licks his face.

"Hi, girls." Jacob says.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda and Kim say, excitedly.

Declan sits down and is ready to introduce himself to Jacob. He stands up and Amanda stands next to him. She wonders what her father will think of Declan. Her mother isn't home so she has nothing to worry about.

"Mr. Rollins, I'm Lt. Declan Murphy. I'm the father of your unborn grandchild. It's very nice to meet you." Declan tells Jacob.

"It's nice to meet you too. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Jacob asks.

"We're in a relationship and I want to be involved with my unborn child." Declan replies.

The four start talking for the next few hours and then Jacob has to get going. Declan tells Amanda that he's going to take her to dinner and a movie afterwards. Kim texts a guy and she tells Amanda that it's her boyfriend Lorenzo Desappio and he's a lawyer and he's taking her out for pizza.

"Do you want to go to T.G.I. Friday's and a movie afterwards?" Declan asks Amanda.

"I would love to." Amanda replies.

Amanda, Declan and Kim sit on the couch and they discuss the pregnancy and how Declan will be a part of the baby's life. Amanda is happy that she has Declan in her life and that he would do anything for her. Kim agrees with Amanda and that they get ready to talk about Amanda's plans with Declan. Jacob returns and he agrees to visit until Beth returns home. He makes sloppy joes around dinner time and they eat them.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow and see a movie after?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." Amanda replies.

Declan kisses Amanda's cheek and he heads home. A few hours later, Kim goes to bed while Amanda stays up with Jacob. She gets her pregnancy books and she reads them with her father. Soon, Beth returns home to find Amanda and Jacob in the kitchen together.

"Hi, Mama." Amanda says.

"Beth." Jacob says.

"Jacob. Why are you here?" Beth asks.

"I came to see my girls." Jacob replies.

Beth wonders why Jacob is here with Amanda and Kim. She's confused to why he came to see his daughters. He cleans up the table and he stands next to Amanda while she sits down. Amanda drinks some warm milk and her bladder is not full now.

"Daddy made me and Kim sloppy joes." Amanda says.

"Yeah, but I make southern food." Beth replies.

"It's getting late. Night, Daddy." Amanda tells her father.

Amanda gets up from the chair and she stands up. She gives her father the biggest hug ever. Jacob kisses his daughter's cheek and she feels her father's love and she's happy to have him around. Her mother doesn't know what to say.

"She still calls you Daddy?" Beth asks.

"We're very close." Jacob replies.

Jacob leaves the apartment and Amanda makes her way to the bathroom before bed. While Amanda is in the bathroom, she drinks vodka out of the bottle but only drinks some. Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she goes to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Kim helps Amanda get ready to have some fun with Declan. She checks her phone to see if she got any text messages from Declan and they're texting back and forth. Kim gives Amanda advice on what she should do while out with Declan.

"What are you guys going to do together?" Kim asks.

"He's taking me to T.G.I. Friday's and we're going to see a movie after." Amanda replies.

Kim paints Amanda's nails pink and they let her nails dry after. They sit on the couch for a while and they read some magazines. Amanda receives a text message from Declan saying that he's on his way over. She gets up from the couch and Kim wonders where Amanda's going.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before I leave." Amanda says.

"Good idea so that way you don't have to go when you get to T.G.I. Friday's." Kim replies.

Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Soon, the doorbell rings and Kim gets up from the couch and she answers the door and it's Declan. She lets him in and he wonders where Amanda is. Beth is in the guest room while Amanda's in the bathroom.

"Where's Amanda? We have plans for tonight." Declan says.

"She's in the bathroom." Kim replies.

Kim and Declan sit on the couch while Amanda finishes up in the bathroom. Soon, Amanda flushes the toilet and washes up in the sink. She exits the bathroom and she kisses Declan's lips and they head for the door. Kim leaves with Lorenzo to grab pizza. Amanda and Declan go outside and he opens the car door for her and they get in the car and they start driving.

"Are you excited for our night out together?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this night for a while now." Amanda replies.

As they drive in the car on their way to T.G.I. Friday's, they talk about the baby and how much Declan would like to be in the baby's life. Amanda says that she thinks that it's nice that he wants to be a part of the baby's life. He tells her that he decided to stay in New York with her and the baby and she says that it's a good thing for them so that they can be together.

"You stopped your mission for me." Amanda says.

"I never want to be without you ever again and I'm going to love this baby just like I love you." Declan replies.

A few minutes, Declan and Amanda arrive at T.G.I. Friday's and they park the car. He gets out of the car first and then he opens the car door for Amanda and she gets out of the car. They go inside and the hostess takes them to a table with a booth. They sit down and the waiter comes and they order their drinks. Amanda orders water and Declan orders a lemonade.

"This baby is the reason why I came back. I can't be out of the country knowing that I have a child who needs a father and I thought about you every day while I was away." Declan says.

"I thought about you, too." Amanda responds.

The waiter comes back with the drinks and then Amanda and Declan order Bruschetta chicken pasta and they decide to get that to eat. Soon, Declan goes decides to look up movies to see later. He asks  
Amanda what movie she wants to see and she tells Declan that she wants to see Moana.

"I just don't want to sit through a movie if I have to go to the bathroom. I'll go before and after the movie." Amanda says.

"You don't have to worry about that. The movie is almost 2 hours long, so you'll be good for a while." Declan replies.

A few minutes later, the food arrives and Amanda's glass of water is almost empty. She and Declan have eaten their Bruschetta chicken pasta and the waiter brings Amanda a second glass of water. They enjoy their meal and Amanda drinks her second glass of water.

"I like my Bruschetta chicken pasta. Do you like your Bruschetta chicken pasta?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, I just need another water. I'm so thirsty tonight." Amanda responds.

A few more minutes later, the waiter comes to check on Amanda and Declan. He asks if Amanda would like another water and she tells him that she would like another water. He brings her the water and she drinks it. Minutes later, they decide not to finish the rest of the pasta and the waiter takes the plates off the table. The waiter asks if they would like dessert and they say no and Declan asks for the check. The waiter comes back with the check and Declan pays it while Amanda crosses her legs. The waiter comes back to take the check so that Declan can get a receipt and tip the waiter. He comes back and Declan signs a copy of the receipt that the restaurant takes and they get ready to leave and Amanda starts to fidget and she tells Declan to wait and he asks what's wrong.

"I just really have to pee." Amanda says, urgently.

"Just go. I'll wait for you until you're done." Declan responds.

Declan sits back down at the table and Amanda walks fast to the bathroom. He looks at movie times to see which time would be good to see Moana. Amanda goes into the bathroom and she walks to the nearest stall. She locks the stall door, pulls her pants down, sits on the toilet and relieves her bladder and she moans in relief. One minute later, Amanda is done in the bathroom. She cleans up with toilet paper, pulls her pants up and she flushes the toilet. Amanda exits the stall and washes up at the sink and then she leaves the bathroom and she finds Declan waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan leave T.G.I. Friday's and they get into the car so that they can drive to the movie theater. Amanda says that she's getting thirsty again and they stop at a convenience store so that she can buy something to drink. Declan comes in with her and she picks a large iced tea. He pays for it and they get back into the car so that they can get to the movie theater. Amanda drinks some iced tea in the car and she decides to save the rest for later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amanda and Declan arrive at the movie theater and she drinks her large iced tea that she got at the convenience store. They go inside and Declan pays for two movie tickets. After buying the tickets, Amanda says that her iced tea is almost finished and she wants a large lemonade to drink with plenty of ice. Declan orders a bottle water and a large lemonade with plenty of ice. Amanda finishes her iced tea and the movie theater employee puts the lemonade in a large cup. As the drink is being poured into the cup, Amanda feels the urge to use the bathroom and then they make their way to the movie.

"Declan? Can we stop by the bathroom? Please? I really have to go." Amanda whines.

"Okay, darling. Just hold on until we get there." Declan replies.

Declan and Amanda throw her cup that had iced tea out and then they make their way into the hallway and Amanda starts to clutch her bladder. Declan notices Amanda fidgeting and he rushes her into the hallway by the bathroom. She asks him to hold her things and she rushes into the bathroom and he sits on the bench waiting for her. In the bathroom, Amanda walks fast towards the nearest open stall.

"Gotta pee… Gotta pee… Gotta pee." Amanda says under her breath.

Amanda goes into the stall, locks the door, pulls her pants and underwear down to her knees, sits on the toilet and she pees with a sigh of relief. She feels instant relief as her bladder is being emptied. Two minutes later, Amanda is done emptying her bladder. She cleans up with toilet paper, pulls her pants and underwear up, flushes the toilet, exits the stall and washes up at the sink. Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she goes to see the movie with Declan. They go inside and they sit in their seats.

"It's a good thing you went before the movie." Declan says.

"There was no way I was going to go during the movie." Amanda replies.

Soon the movie starts and Amanda takes a sip of her lemonade. As they watch the movie together, Amanda lays her head on Declan and he strokes her hair. They're enjoying the movie while Amanda enjoys her large lemonade. She looks inside the cup to see that her drink still has ice inside to make the lemonade cold and she has another sip. Almost two hours later, Amanda drinks the last sips of her large lemonade and she feels the urge to use the bathroom and the movie is finished.

"I need a bathroom." Amanda whispers.

"Can you hang on?" Declan asks.

"Maybe. I'll let you know if I can't." Amanda whispers back.

Declan and Amanda leave the movie after the credits end and they get up from their seats. Amanda becomes desperate to pee, but she doesn't want to complain to Declan about the urgency that she's experiencing. As they get out of the movie and go into the hallway, Amanda starts to do her pee dance.

"Declan, I really … I … I don't know if I can hold it." Amanda whines, desperately.

"Alright, darling. Let's go." Declan says.

Declan grabs Amanda's hand and he rushes her to the nearest bathroom. Amanda asks Declan to hold her things for her while she goes to the bathroom. He opens the bathroom door for her and she runs inside. Declan sits on the bench while he waits for Amanda and he throws the empty cup in the trash. In the bathroom, Amanda waddles fast to the nearest stall, trying not to pee in her pants. She goes inside the stall, locks the door, pulls her bottoms down, sits on the toilet and relieves herself. As she's feeling relief, she hums waterfall sounds. Soon, Amanda is done and she cleans up with toilet paper, pulls her bottoms up, and flushes the toilet. Amanda exits the stall and she washes up at the sink. Then, she leaves the bathroom with a big smile on her face and she finds Declan waiting for her.

"You feel better now?" Declan asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Declan." Amanda replies with a smile.

Amanda grabs her things and they get ready to leave the theater as Amanda feels thirsty once again and they go to the counter so that she can get something to drink. Declan orders another large fountain drink and pays for it. Amanda chooses fruit punch and it gets poured into the large cup. Soon, they leave the theater and decide to go for a drive and they get into the car and they start to drive. A few minutes later, they arrive at the boardwalk and they walk around while Amanda drinks some fruit punch. A few minutes later, they decide to go to the park and half an hour later, they arrive at the park where Amanda drinks some more of her drink.

"I'm having fun with you tonight." Amanda says.

"Good because I want you to meet my family." Declan replies.

Amanda agrees and she leans in to kiss Declan on his lips and he kisses her back. He puts on some music and they continue with their make-out session. Soon, Amanda needs a drink and she sips her fruit punch and they continue with their kiss. Forty five minutes later, Declan looks at the time and he has to bring Amanda home. He starts driving and Amanda drinks some more fruit punch and then ten minutes later, Amanda is done with her drink after drinking the last sip. Five minutes later, they arrive at her apartment building and Amanda clutches her bladder.

"I shouldn't have drank so much. Now, I really need to pee." Amanda complains.

"Let me help you out of the car and I'll walk you to your apartment building." Declan offers.

Declan helps Amanda out of the car and they go inside of her apartment building. Amanda hands Declan the key to her apartment door because Amanda's urge to pee is too intense for her to unlock the door. As Declan tries to find the key, Amanda does her pee dance.

"Can you hurry please, Declan? I really have to pee." Amanda whines.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can. Just hang on." Declan tells Amanda.

Declan finds Amanda's key and he unlocks the door for Amanda. He hands her the keys and she puts them away safely so that she knows where the keys to her apartment are. Amanda tells Declan that she would like to see him again and he replies the same too and he kisses her cheek before leaving the apartment building to go home. After Declan leaves, Amanda slowly opens her apartment door and she gets ready to go inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Amanda goes inside of her apartment building and she puts her things down at the table while fidgeting. After putting her things down, she tries to make her way to the bathroom, but she sees her mother sitting on the couch. She doesn't know what to think or say as Amanda squirms desperately.

"Where have you been? And why are you squirming like that?" Beth asks.

"I was spending time with Declan, and I'm squirming like I am because I really have to pee." Amanda replies, desperately.

Beth asks Amanda who Declan is and Amanda explains that he's the father of her unborn baby and that she started seeing him after he returned from being undercover in Europe. She explains that she missed him every day while he was away and that he missed her too and they thought about each other all the time. Beth isn't convinced that Declan wants to be a part of the baby's life or have a relationship with the mother of his child.

"I don't know how to feel about you seeing someone who abandoned you to go undercover, Amanda." Beth says.

"He didn't abandon me, Mama. He had to stop a bad crime in another country." Amanda replies.

Amanda explains that she found out that she was pregnant after Declan left. She said that he knew that she was pregnant, but he didn't know that she was carrying his baby. Beth reminds her that she can be a single mother like her, but Amanda wants to raise her baby with Declan.

"What was so bad about it that he had to leave you, Amanda?" Beth asks.

"He didn't leave me. He didn't want the crime to continue. We kept in touch." Amanda replies.

"What was the crime, Amanda? I don't understand. You said that he didn't leave you. How did you keep in touch?" Beth asks, confused.

"I don't know, Mama. I… We texted, video chatted and we talked on the phone when he could. He loves me, Mama." Amanda responds.

Beth is confused about her daughter's love life and she questions if Declan really loves Amanda and she tells her mother that he really does love her. Amanda is still squirming around and she's worried that she might not make it to the bathroom in time. Amanda hopes to get to the bathroom quickly so that she doesn't have an accident in front of Beth.

"Why are you in love with this guy?" Beth asks, confused.

"Because he helped me when I was in a tough spot, and he cares about me, Mama. We'll continue this discussion later. I have to go to the bathroom now." Amanda replies.

Amanda runs to the bathroom and she closes the door. She pulls her pants and underwear down to mid-calf which is halfway up from her ankles, sits down on the toilet and she pees with both a sigh and a moan of relief. She also hums a waterfall sound as she empties her bladder. Two minutes later, Amanda is done and she grabs some toilet paper. She cleans up, pulls her underwear and pants up, flushes the toilet and she washes her hands at the sink. Amanda leaves the bathroom feeling better and she takes off her t-strap flat sandals and she sits down on the couch with her mother.

"I used to gamble, but Declan's the reason why I don't gamble anymore." Amanda says.

"You got the gambling addiction from your father." Beth tells Amanda.

"That's not true because Daddy started gambling when I was six years old and he stopped after he was kicked out of the house." Amanda replies.

"Like father, like daughter." Beth responds.

Amanda gets up from the couch and she goes into her bedroom and she sees Kim there waiting for her. They sit on the bed together and they lay down. Kim offers to rub Amanda's feet for her and they talk about her evening with Declan.

"Did you have fun with Declan tonight?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. We had a nice dinner and then we saw Moana afterwards. He paid for dinner, the tickets and my large drinks. We parked in a parking lot where there were no cars and we listened to some music and we made out in his car. After drinking three waters at dinner, a large iced tea before the movie, and a large lemonade during the movie and a large fruit punch after the movie, I had to pee badly. Once at T.G.I. Friday's, twice at the movie theater and when I came home." Amanda replies.

"I'm glad that you're staying hydrated, but just don't drink too much, otherwise you'll have to pee more than you should while pregnant." Kim reminds Amanda.

Kim tells Amanda that she went to have pizza with her boyfriend and then when he brought her home, she let him inside the apartment. Amanda asks if their mother was home and Kim says that their mother wasn't home. Kim tells her that their mother found her and her boyfriend Lorenzo in bed together.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Amanda asks.

"No. I didn't think that she was coming home until late." Kim replies.

Amanda puts her hand on Kim's shoulder as Kim puts her hands over her face. Kim starts to cry and she hopes that Beth doesn't hear her crying. Amanda comforts Kim as she cries in her arms. She removes Kim's hair from her face trying to soothe her. A few minutes later, Kim stops crying and Amanda gives her a tissue to dry her tears.

"I'm sorry that I'm being such a baby." Kim says.

"It's okay. Are you feeling better though?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, a little. You know how to make me feel better and you give the best hugs ever." Kim replies.

"Aww. You give the best hugs, too." Amanda responds.

Kim and Amanda decide to stay up late together like they used to when they were little girls. They put on their pajamas and they listen to some music. Kim mentions that she works at a day care and she works with deaf toddlers who are starting potty training and Kim wants Amanda to come with her to the day care to learn more about what she's teaching the kids. Kim says that she knows sign language and then Kim decides to teach Amana sign language and she teaches her the sign for the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days later, Amanda and Kim are at their apartment one morning and they talk about the work that Kim does at the daycare. Amanda says that she mentioned Kim's work at the day care to her squad and how well she works with deaf kids and they suggested that she go to the daycare with her. Kim tells Amanda that she wants her to come with her to the daycare so that she can learn some sign language and meet the kids. Kim makes breakfast for them and they discuss the daycare. As they eat, Kim mentions that the kids like it when she plays with them. After breakfast, Kim helps Amanda get dressed.

"Kim, what do you think I should wear to the daycare?" Amanda asks.

"I think you should wear something comfortable. I wear comfortable pants like yoga pants or jeans with they daycare t-shirt and if it's nice outside, flat t-strap sandals and boots if it's cold outside. Since you're pregnant, you should wear stretchy pants like yoga pants, a comfortable shirt and some flat t-strap sandals." Kim suggests.

Amanda and Kim get dressed into their comfortable clothes and they get ready for the day. Kim goes into the kitchen and she makes 2 chicken salad sandwiches which she decides to make it homemade. She gets some organic chicken breasts and she washes it with warm water. She preheats the oven and she starts to make the chicken. She seasons the chicken and drizzles it with olive oil and then she puts them in the oven. She decides to make some smoothies and fills Amanda's water bottle.

"I hope you like chicken salad. That's going to be lunch." Kim says.

"Sounds good. I'm thirsty so I'm going to have some orange juice." Amanda replies.

Kim starts making strawberry mango smoothies while Amanda drinks some orange juice. Once the smoothies are done, Kim and Amanda drink them. An hour and 15 minutes later, the chicken is done and white inside and Kim takes them out of the oven. She cuts the chicken in pieces and she adds the herbs and the other toppings and she mixes it up. She grabs some pita pockets and she washes the lettuce and puts it in the pita pockets and she makes the salad with lettuce, fruits, croutons, hard-boiled egg that she cooked for 10 minutes and cucumbers. She puts Italian dressing in dressing containers and puts the chicken salad pita pockets and salads in the refrigerator. Soon, they're ready to leave and Kim puts the food and drinks in the cold packits with ice packs and they head for the door.

"Amanda, go to the bathroom before we leave." Kim reminds Amanda.

"Okay, Kim. I'll go to the bathroom right now." Amanda says.

Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Kim waits for Amanda outside of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kim hears Amanda flushing the toilet and washing up at the sink. She comes out of the bathroom and leaves for the daycare with Kim. They get into the car and Kim drives to the daycare.

"Why did you choose to work with deaf kids at a daycare?" Amanda asks.

"In college, I learned sign language and I volunteered at this daycare by the campus. I was assigned to work with deaf kids and they were so cute. The kids at the daycare like me and the parents too. Just so that you know, the kids are deaf but I can help you sign to the kids." Kim replies.

A few minutes later, Kim and Amanda arrive at the daycare and they go inside. Kim introduces Amanda to the daycare workers and her boss there. They mention that Kim talks about Amanda all the time and they're looking forward to having a volunteer with the kids. Kim takes Amanda into the classroom and the kids are happy to see her. She signs hello to the kids and they sign hello back and she introduces Amanda to the kids.

"The kids can talk, but they sign too." Kim says.

"That's a good thing to know." Amanda replies.

Soon, Kim puts on a movie for the kids to watch and she puts subtitles so that the kids can understand what they're watching. She puts on the movie Daddy Day Care and the kids watch curiously. As they watch the movie, some parts are funny and the kids start laughing. Amanda helps Kim hand out juice boxes as the kids watch the movie. The sisters also have some juice boxes and watch the movie with the kids. Two hours later, the movie is finished and a deaf girl named Lilly walks up to Amanda and tugs on her shirt. She signs bathroom to Amanda and she takes her to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Lilly comes out of the bathroom and she notices that Amanda is doing a pee dance and she walks up to Kim and she starts tugging on her shirt.

"Miss Kim, Miss Amanda has to go to the bathroom." Lilly says, signing.

"Thank you for letting me know, Lilly." Kim replies, signing.

Kim runs to Amanda and she takes her to the bathroom. Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door and Kim waits for her outside of the bathroom. As she waits, she watches the kids play with their toys and signing to one another. Soon, Amanda is done in the bathroom, but she needs help.

"Kim? I'm done and I need your help." Amanda says.

"Okay. I'm coming in." Kim replies.

Kim signs to the kids that she'll be right back and that she has to help Amanda. She knocks on the bathroom door and Amanda tells her to come in. Kim goes inside of the bathroom and she closes the door. In the bathroom, Kim helps Amanda get up from the toilet and she pulls Amanda's pants and underwear up. Amanda says that she's good on her own. Kim leaves the bathroom and waits for Amanda. Kim hears Amanda flushing the toilet and washing up at the sink. Amanda comes out of the bathroom feeling relieved.

"Yay, Amanda! You did it all by yourself! Good for you!" Kim praises.

"Thanks, Kim. I appreciate the praise." Amanda replies.

Knowing that Amanda is capable of going to the bathroom when she should, Kim praises Amanda with hugs. Soon, it's lunchtime and the girls and the kids get ready for lunch. Amanda helps Kim give the kids their lunches and then they have their lunch. After lunch, Amanda has to use the bathroom again. She goes into the bathroom and Kim's shift has come to an end. Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she and Kim sign goodbye to the kids. They leave the daycare and head back to Amanda's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One week later, Amanda gets up early one morning and she gets a text from Declan saying that he'll pick her up, take her to the ultrasound and then they can have breakfast afterwards. She sees Kim in the kitchen making some coffee to take with her to the ultrasound and they say good morning. Amanda sits down and she tells Kim that she's nervous about the ultrasound, but Kim tells her that everything will go smoothly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll come to the ultrasound as well. Besides, I like Declan. He seems like a decent guy and he's willing to take care of you and the baby." Kim says.

"I know that he loves me and that he's going to love this baby. Oh, and Kim? I have to drink two liters of water and I can't go to the bathroom until after the ultrasound." Amanda replies.

Kim grabs some cold-water bottles for Amanda to drink and she pours the water in Amanda's water bottle that she takes with her everywhere she goes. After pouring water in the bottle, Kim gives Amanda the bottle and she drinks some water. A few minutes later, Amanda has drank one liter of water and Declan rings the buzzer. She opens the door, lets him in and he kisses her cheek. Kim is in the bedroom grabbing a change of clothes for Amanda in case she has an accident.

"I drank a liter of water so far and I hope that my bladder will be able to handle the ultrasound." Amanda says.

"You just need one more liter of water. Drink some water in the car and drink the rest in the waiting room." Kim replies.

Amanda, Declan and Kim leave the apartment and they get in the car while Beth is still asleep in bed in the guest room. They get in the car and they start driving to the doctor's office for the ultrasound. While sitting in the front seat of the car, Amanda drinks some water. A few minutes later, they arrive at the doctor's office and they go up to the receptionist who tells them that the ultrasound technician will be with them and that they can sit down. They sit down and Amanda drinks the rest of the water.

"Are you excited for the ultrasound?" Declan asks.

"I am, but I just want to get this over with some that I can go to the bathroom!" Amanda exclaims.

Kim throws Amanda's empty water bottles out in the trashcan and she sits back down on the chair. She notices that Amanda is squirming around in the chair and that she's desperate to pee. Amanda is so uncomfortable that she's afraid that she's going to have an accident before the ultrasound. Soon, the nurse calls Amanda in and Kim and Declan helps her up and they approach the nurse while Amanda shifts from foot to foot. Kim has a change of clothes for Amanda just in case she has an accident.

"I feel like I have to pee really badly, so I must have a full bladder." Amanda says.

"That's good. After the ultrasound is over, you can go to the bathroom." The nurse replies.

The nurse takes Amanda, Kim and Declan to the ultrasound room where she will be getting the ultrasound done. Kim helps Amanda up on the table and she unbuttons her pants and unzips her pants for her. The ultrasound technician comes in and sees that Amanda has her legs crossed and her bladder clutched. She soon starts the ultrasound and she puts the gel on Amanda's belly and they see the baby on the screen.

"There's the baby. Strong as a horse." The technician says with a smile.

"That's a beautiful baby." Declan replies.

Half an hour later, the ultrasound is done and she cleans the gel off of Amanda's stomach. She sees that Amanda has her legs crossed and her bladder clutched. Amanda says that she has been like that for the whole ultrasound. The pregnant blonde knows that she has to go to the bathroom right now before she bursts.

"You can go to the bathroom now." The ultrasound technician says.

"Good, my bladder is so full, I really have to pee." Amanda replies.

The nurse helps Amanda up from the table and she takes her to the bathroom. Amanda goes inside of the bathroom and she closes the door. A few minutes later, Amanda comes out of the bathroom feeling relieved. She finds Declan and Kim waiting for her in the waiting room.

"I had to pee like a racehorse." Amanda says.

"You always do, Amanda." Kim giggles.

"Let's go. I'm taking you girls to breakfast and I'm paying for it." Declan responds.

Declan, Amanda and Kim leaves the doctor's office and they get in the car. They drive to IHOP and they go inside and they get a table right away. The hostess sits them down and hands them menus. The waitress comes to the table and they order orange juice since Kim and Declan had coffee this morning while Amanda drank water this morning. A few seconds later, the waitress comes back with their drinks and they order Belgian waffles with glazed strawberries, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Hopefully Mama doesn't call wondering where we are." Kim says.

"I told Mama that I was going to the ultrasound and having breakfast with you after." Amanda tells Kim.

A few minutes later, the food arrives and they start driving to eat. Declan cuts Amanda's waffle for her and Kim puts a little salt and pepper in Amanda's eggs. They eat their breakfast and Amanda orders another orange juice and she drinks it. Soon, they're done with breakfast and Declan pays the bill.

"Where's the bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"I'll take you." Kim replies.

Kim and Amanda get up from the table and they make their way to the bathroom. Amanda few minutes later, they return from the bathroom and they leave IHOP to go home. They get in the car and Declan brings them home. Amanda and Kim sits on the couch and she rubs Amanda's feet for her. Their mother finds them on the couch asking where they have been. They tell her that they went to Amanda's ultrasound and that Declan took them out for breakfast after. Beth tries to tell Amanda to stop seeing Declan, but she knows that it will only upset her. Beth goes back into the guest room so that they girls can have time to themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Over the next few weeks, Amanda and Declan have been seeing more of each other every day. They enjoy the time that they get to spend with one another and their relationship is getting serious and Declan has introduced Amanda to his family. Amanda is glad to have a relationship with Declan since he's the baby's father. The next night, Amanda gets ready to go to Lamaze after dinner. Kim gets ready to go to the movies with her boyfriend while Amanda gets a text from Declan saying that he would like to go to Lamaze with Amanda and she agrees.

"I'm going to Lamaze." Amanda says.

"Okay, I'm going out for a drink. Don't come home too late." Beth replies.

Beth leaves the apartment to go out for a drink and Kim leaves to go to the movies with Lorenzo. Amanda leaves the apartment and she locks the door. She leaves the apartment building and she sees Declan waiting for her in the car. Amanda gets in the car and they drive to Lamaze. A few minutes later, they arrive to Lamaze and the teacher is late.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Amanda whispers.

"Okay." Declan says.

Amanda gets up and she makes her way to the bathroom. While Amanda's in the bathroom, the teacher isn't here yet. A few minutes later, Amanda returns from the bathroom and the teacher still isn't here yet. A few minutes later, the teacher arrives and she apologizes for being late. She sees that Amanda has a new birthing partner with her and introduces herself to Declan and he introduces himself. Soon, the class starts and they work on breathing exercises that will work during labor.

"Okay, the breathing exercises are going well. We'll work on massages during labor." The teacher says.

Declan gives Amanda a back massage next and then he gives her a shoulder rub. He then rubs her feet and then they work on more breathing exercises. An hour later, the class is over and the teacher says that the class ended late because it started late. Declan helps Amanda up and she tells him that her mother went out for a drink.

"Do you want to go and have some ice cream?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. I could go for chocolate and peanut butter even though the baby kicks my bladder after I eat or drink anything that has chocolate." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan leave the Lamaze class and they get in the car to the ice cream shop. A few minutes later, they stop at Ben and Jerry's ice cream and they go inside. Amanda orders a small chocolate peanut buttery swirl and Declan orders a small Americone dream. He pays for the ice cream and they sit down to eat their ice cream.

"The time that I enjoy with you is amazing. You're carrying my kid and I want to be a part of the baby's life." Declan says.

"You should be a part of the baby's life. I don't want to raise this baby alone." Amanda replies.

A few minutes later, Amanda and Declan have finished their ice cream and Amanda starts to get thirsty. Declan buys a large water bottle and pays for it. He hands Amanda the water bottle and she starts drinking it. They get in the car and they drive to Amanda's apartment and she drinks more of the water that she was given to drink. A few minutes later, they arrive at Amanda's apartment and they get out of the car and they go up to the door to her apartment and Amanda unlocks the door. Declan gives Amanda a stuffed wolf for the baby.

"Aww .., the baby will love it ... unfortunately, the baby is jumping on my bladder." Amanda says.

"Can I kiss you goodbye first?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, you do that all the time, but make it quick because my bladder is super full." Amanda replies.

Declan gives Amanda a kiss on the cheek and he leaves her apartment building. Amanda rushes inside her apartment and she locks the door and she puts her things down. She takes her flips flops off and she clutches her bladder and tries to make her way to the bathroom and Beth is sitting on the couch.

"You're finally home, Amanda. Where have you been?" Beth asks.

"I was at Lamaze class, Mama. I asked Declan to go with me so that we have this time together before the baby's born. The class started late and it ended late." Amanda replies.

"Why does he get any say in what happens with the baby? All he has done so far is got you pregnant." Beth complains.

"That's not true, Mama. He loves me. He's the baby's father, that's why." Amanda responds.

Amanda squirms around desperately as she talks about what happened in Lamaze class. Beth says that the class should have started on time and ended on time. Amanda starts shifting from foot to foot hoping to make it to the bathroom on time.

"Declan took me to Ben and Jerry's after Lamaze. He bought me ice cream." Amanda says.

"I really don't want you seeing this man. I really didn't love your father, but I married him because I was pregnant with you." Beth replies.

Beth tells Amanda that if she didn't want kids, but her father did. Amanda says that the baby is starting to really jump on her bladder. She leaves the family room so that she can make it to the bathroom on time. Beth wonders where Amanda is going in a hurry.

"Amanda, we're not finished talking. Where are you going?" Beth asks.

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I really have to pee." Amanda replies.

Amanda runs to the bathroom and she closes the door. She rushes to the toilet, pulls her pants and underwear down mid-calf. She sits down on the toilet and pees with a sigh of relief. Amanda feels such relief to empty her very full bladder. Three minutes later, she's done and she grabs some toilet paper. The pregnant blonde cleans up, gets up, pulls her pants and underwear up, flushes the toilet and washes her hands at the sink. Beth waits for Amanda outside of the bathroom and she comes out feeling relieved. They go into Amanda's bedroom so that she can put on her pajamas and finish their conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kim comes home and she finds her mother sitting on the couch. She puts her things down on the table and she stands by the couch. Beth looks up to see that Kim is finally home after being out with her boyfriend. They wonder what to say to each other and Kim wonders where Amanda is.

"Where's Amanda?" Kim asks.

"I put her to bed so that she could get comfy." Beth replies.

Beth mentions that the Lamaze class that Amanda went to started late and that it ended late. She said that she went out for ice cream after and came home with a full bladder. Kim says that she hopes that Amanda made it to the bathroom on time and Beth replies that she did. Kim sees Amanda's cup with cold water on the nightstand and she grabs it to give to Amanda.

"Where are you going with that cup of water?" Beth asks.

"I'm helping my sister stay hydrated." Kim replies.

Kim is about to go into Amanda's bedroom with the cup of cold water. Beth gets up from the couch trying to see why Kim is trying to help Amanda stand hydrated. Both women don't know what to say to each other at the moment.

"Oh, sure. Take her side." Beth says.

"What if she has to pee?" Kim asks.

"I do! Kim?" Amanda whines, desperately.

After hearing Amanda whine desperately for the bathroom, Kim runs to the bedroom so that she can help Amanda out of bed. Soon, Amanda is out of bed and holding on to Kim's hand. Beth wonders why the girls are holding hands and Kim says that she's taking Amanda to the bathroom as Amanda shifts from foot to foot.

"Kim, I have to go to the bathroom." Amanda complains.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom." Kim says.

Beth goes into the guest room to go to bed and Kim brings Amanda to the bathroom and they close the door. A few minutes later, Amanda is done in the bathroom and the girls get ready for bed. Beth comes out of the bedroom to talk to Amanda. Kim sits down on the couch as Amanda and Beth stand.

"Declan's the father of my child. I love him." Amanda says.

"You're not to see him anymore. He's going to do the same thing that your father did." Beth demands.

"I'm not 8 years old anymore. He loves me more than anything in the world." Amanda responds.

Amanda says that she should be able to see Declan whenever she wants. Beth says that he's a bad influence on her and Amanda disagrees. Kim gets up from the couch and she comes to Amanda's defense. She says that being in a relationship can make Amanda happy.

"Mama, you need to tell Kim why you don't want me seeing Declan. You didn't really didn't love my father. Why did you marry him?" Amanda asks.

"How dare you bring your father into this … this has nothing to do with him." Beth replies.

Kim doesn't know her mother's secret, but Amanda knows that she has to tell her the secret. Amanda and Beth keep arguing about Declan and their relationship. Kim says that Amanda is happy with Declan because he treats her good. Beth says that he's only doing that just so that he can take her away from her.

"Mama, I don't care if you don't like Declan. He loves me and he's going to love this baby. You shouldn't be so mean to him because he wants to have a family with me and he's staying forever." Amanda says.

"What did you just say?" Beth asks.

"I think Declan is going to ask me to marry him." Amanda replies.

Amanda isn't too happy with her mother right now and Kim is confused. She wonders what the secret could be. Amanda tries to get Beth's secret out so that Kim knows more about what her mother is saying. They wonder when Beth is going to reveal her secret to them that she has been hiding for years.

"Daddy told me the truth and I need to hear it from you. Is it true?" Amanda asks Beth.

"Yes, it's true. I admit that I was pregnant with you when I married your father. I was drunk and he owned this bar where we had drinks." Beth admits.

Kim has just learned Beth's secret and she is shocked. She says that she didn't know and Beth tells her that it was nobody's business and it was a secret that nobody knew. Kim says that she had a right to know and that Amanda had a right to know.

"I was drunk and we went into the bathroom at his bar and we had unprotected sex." Beth admits.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I was conceived in a bar bathroom!" Amanda says, angrily.

"Oh, my God. I'm getting physically sick." Kim complains.

Amanda sees that Kim is getting physically sick and her baby sister runs to the bathroom and she slams the door. Amanda and Beth hear Kim vomiting in the bathroom. Amanda feels that she should check on Kim to make sure that she's okay and she is furious with Beth as Kim continues vomiting.

"She obliviously ate something that didn't agree with her stomach." Beth says.

"That's real nice, Mama. You made Kim throw up. Job well done." Amanda scolds Beth angrily.

"Amanda, wait." Beth pleads.

Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Beth goes into the guest bedroom so that she can go to bed. In the bathroom, Amanda finds Kim hunched over the toilet and she holds her hair back and rubs her back as Kim continues vomiting.

"I know, Kim, I know … Are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know. I think I might be … I think I might be pregnant." Kim replies sickly.

Kim vomits in the toilet again and Amanda continues holding her hair and rubbing her back. Amanda tells her that everything is going to be okay. Kim thinks that it's possible that she might be pregnant so she knows that she has to get a pregnancy test.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Soon, Kim is finished vomiting for now and she slowly picks her head up from the toilet. Amanda cleans Kim up and she comforts her sick sister. She starts to baby Kim and starts to do the best she can to make her feel better. Amanda slowly rocks Kim so that she doesn't throw up on her.

"Oh, my sweet little baby sister, whatever you do, don't throw up on me." Amanda soothes Kim.

"I won't. Just baby me." Kim whispers.

"How about I get you some saltines and ginger ale to settle your stomach?" Amanda asks.

Kim groans in disgust and she moves over to the toilet. The thought of food is starting to make Kim sick again. She gags and then she throws up in the toilet again. Amanda holds her hair and rubs her back as she tries to comfort Kim. A few seconds later, Kim stops throwing up, flushes the toilet and she lays next to Amanda who strokes her hair and comforts her with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, I feel like crap, Manda." Kim complains.

"I know, baby ... you'll be okay ... and we're going to have some ginger ale and some saltines." Amanda soothes Kim.

Amanda leaves the bathroom and she goes into the kitchen to grab some saltines and ginger ale. She gets the box of saltines and she grabs some ginger ale and two water bottles. Amanda returns to the bathroom and closes the door. She opens the box of saltines and ginger ale so that Kim can have something in her stomach and Amanda tries to feed Kim like when she was a baby.

"I know that you aren't feeling all that well right now, baby, but if you drink a little ginger ale and nibble on some saltines, it might make you feel better." Amanda gently encourages Kim.

"Really? It will?" Kim asks.

"Yes, it will, baby, I promise." Amanda says.

"Okay, Amanda, I'll drink a little of the ginger ale and nibble a little on some of the saltines that you got me." Kim replies.

Amanda feeds Kim some saltines and she eats them slowly. As Kim eats her saltines, Amanda strokes her hair. She gives Kim some ginger ale to drink and she holds the bottle of ginger ale for Kim to drink. Kim drinks small sips as Amanda continues to baby her. Amanda texts her father while slowly rocking Kim asking if they can spend the night at his house.

"Kim, baby? Do you think you can eat some more of the saltines?" Amanda asks.

"I ... I don't know ... I'll ... I'll try." Kim replies.

"That's a good girl." Amanda responds.

Kim asks Amanda to feed her the saltines and she eats them slowly. She drinks some more ginger ale while Amanda drinks her water bottle. As Kim eats the saltines and drinks the ginger ale, Amanda strokes her sister's hair and comforts her with hugs and kisses.

"Good girl." Amanda tells Kim as she eats the saltines and drinks the ginger ale.

Both girls eat the saltines while Amanda drinks water and while Kim drinks some ginger ale. Amanda helps Kim up and they leave the bathroom and go into her bedroom so that Kim can change clothes. They go into the bedroom and Amanda takes Kim's clothes off and puts on fresh clean pajamas on her. Kim lies on her side as she lays on Amanda's bed. Amanda give Kim some gum to freshen her breath and she packs overnight bags while Kim lies down and Beth enters the room. Amanda gets a text message back from her father saying it's okay to spend the night at his house.

"Amanda? Why are you packing and why is Kim lying in bed already?" Beth asks.

"Kim's sick because of your secret and we want to spend the night at Daddy's house." Amanda replies.

"How long are you going to be at your father's house?" Beth asks.

"I don't know. We just need space from you." Amanda responds.

Amanda sits next to Kim who is lying in the bed and she strokes her hair. Kim asks Amanda to braid her hair and she starts braiding it. Beth comes closer to Amanda's bed and sees that Amanda is babying Kim since she's a little sick. Amanda crosses her legs and Kim does the same thing too.

"Hey, baby? Do you think you can go to the bathroom before I take us to Daddy's house?" Amanda asks.

"I'll try. I drank so much ginger ale." Kim replies.

"Okay, let's go. I gotta go too." Amanda responds.

"Kim can go to the bathroom by herself, but all you keep on doing is babying her." Beth tells Amanda.

Beth leaves the bedroom and she goes into the guest room for the rest of the night. Amanda helps Kim out of bed and they leave the bedroom to make their way to the bathroom. Soon, they get to the bathroom and they close the door and then they lock it. Amanda pulls Kim's pajama pants and underwear down and she sits her down on the toilet. Kim starts to relax and releases the liquids from her bladder. As Kim relieves herself, Amanda starts to feel more liquids building up in her bladder.

"Kim, baby, I know you aren't feeling well, but how much longer you're gonna be using the toilet? Otherwise I'm gonna have to use the trash can." Amanda says.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." Kim replies.

Kim finishes, cleans up, Amanda pulls her pajama pants and underwear up, flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. Amanda starts doing her pee dance as the sink water is on. Soon, the sink water is off and Amanda hears the water dripping from the faucet and Amanda feels more desperate to pee than ever.

"I have to pee badly, Kim." Amanda whines desperately as she does the potty dance.

"Go ahead, Amanda ... I understand." Kim says.

"My bladder is so full, I have to pee very badly." Amanda replies.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Kim responds.

Amanda pulls her pants and underwear down, sits on the toilet, relaxes her body and she pees with a sigh of relief. Soon, Amanda is done and she cleans up, pulls her pants and underwear up, flushes the toilet and washes up. She and Kim leave the bathroom and they grab their bags and they leave the apartment. They get in the car and they start driving to their father's house to spend the night with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amanda and Kim are driving to their father's house and they wonder what to do about their mother. They have their overnight bags and everything that they need in order to be away from the house for a few days. Kim has a plastic bag with her in case she feels sick again and Amanda reminds her to have some ginger ale and some ginger hard candy. Amanda strokes Kim's hair as she eats the hard candy and drinks some ginger ale.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Amanda asks.

"A little better." Kim replies.

"Let me know if you feel nauseous or if you have to go to the bathroom." Amanda reminds Kim.

Kim nods her head yes and she falls asleep. Amanda is driving and taking sips of water in between driving. As Kim sleeps, Amanda continues driving her car. Soon, they arrive at their father's house and Amanda wakes Kim up. Kim wakes up and she says that she needed a nap. They get out of the car and they take their overnight bags with them to the door and they ring the doorbell. Jacob Rollins answers the door and sees his girls outside.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda and Kim say.

"Come inside, my girls. Look at you both." Jacob replies.

Amanda and Kim come inside of Jacob's house and he closes the door. They're still holding their overnight bags and Jacob says that he's glad that Amanda and Kim came to see him. They sit on the couch and Jacob tells them that he has made tea and hands two cups of tea to both Amanda and Kim and they drink the tea.

"Mama made Kim sick ... she admitted to me that she was pregnant with me when she married you. Kim heard Mama, and, it made her so sick that she threw up in the bathroom." Amanda says.

"She doesn't want Amanda to see Declan, Daddy." Kim replies.

"I always have room for you two here, my babies. You can stay in the bedroom across from my room." Jacob responds.

The girls have their tea and Jacob puts on a home video of the three of them. They watch the video where they went horseback riding one summer. Amanda rubs her belly as they watch the video and they lay on the couch with blankets around them. Soon, the home video is over and Amanda has drank all her tea and she starts to feel the urge to go to the bathroom and she tugs on her father's shirt in order to get his attention.

"Daddy? I have to go to the bathroom." Amanda says softly.

"Okay, sweetie ... Kim? Help your sister, please." Jacob says.

"Yes, Daddy." Kim replies.

Kim gets up from the couch and she helps Amanda get up from the couch. She grabs Amanda's hand and Jacob directs them to the bathroom. He tells Amanda and Kim that he'll be checking on them before they go to bed. Amanda feels her bladder getting very full and she needs to get to the bathroom right away.

"Okay, Amanda, do you have to pee badly?" Kim asks.

"Yes, Kim, I do." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Kim walk into the bathroom and they close the door. The pregnant blonde stands in front of the toilet and struggles to pull her pants and underwear down. Kim pulls her pregnant sister's pants and underwear down and she sits her down on the toilet and then she relieves her very full bladder.

"Man, my bladder was so full." Amanda says, sighing in relief as she empties her bladder.

"I see that, Amanda." Kim replies.

As Amanda continues emptying her bladder, Kim feels her stomach and she no longer feels sick. Soon, Amanda finishes and she needs some help. She feels much better and she is relieved that she has an empty bladder now.

"I'm all done now, Kim." Amanda says.

"Okay, Amanda, I'll help you clean up." Kim replies.

Kim hands Amanda some toilet paper and she cleans up. Amanda gets up from the toilet and Kim pulls her pants and underwear up. Amanda flushes the toilet and she washes up at the sink. They brush their teeth and they leave the bathroom together and head to the bedroom across from their father's room and Amanda puts her pajamas on.

"Let's spend the night here and then we'll decide what to do in the morning." Kim says.

"I'm starting to regret asking Mama to come to New York to help me with the baby. Maybe I should ask her to leave and go back to Atlanta. She thinks I'm only with Declan because of the baby and she shouldn't talk because she married Daddy because she was pregnant with me. Declan loves me and I love him." Amanda replies.

"Mama marrying Daddy when she was pregnant with you has nothing to do with you and Declan wanting to be together. If she's going to talk crap about him, then you need to tell her to leave. She's becoming a pain in the ass." Kim responds.

Amanda giggles and Jacob knocks on the bedroom door and he comes in. Amanda receives a text from Declan and she leaves the bedroom. Kim starts to break down into tears and she starts to cry and then Jacob comforts her.

"Oh, Kimmy ... I know your mama hurt you, baby girl, and I'm so sorry about that ... is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Jacob asks.

"Daddy? I ... I think I might be pregnant." Kim replies.

"If you're pregnant, we'll take care of you. Have you had any symptoms of pregnancy?" Jacob asks.

"Just nausea and vomiting." Kim responds.

Soon, Amanda returns to the bedroom and she and Kim get into bed together. Jacob puts the covers over Amanda and Kim and he tucks them into bed. He grabs a book 'Hop on Pop' by Dr. Seuss and he reads it to them. Half way through the book, Amanda and Kim fall asleep and Jacob stops reading the story. He gets up from the bed and he kisses his daughters good night and he leaves the bedroom and he goes into his bedroom so that he can go to sleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Amanda and Kim wake up and they each make a trip to the bathroom before breakfast. Jacob goes into the kitchen to make breakfast and the girls come into the kitchen and they each kiss their father on the cheek. They sit down as Jacob makes chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. Amanda and Kim get glasses and they pour orange juice and then they put the glasses down. Soon, the pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon are done and Jacob takes some food and he puts a serving of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon on their plates.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes." Jacob says.

"Thanks, Daddy." Amanda and Kim reply.

Jacob, Amanda and Kim start to eat their chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon and they enjoy the breakfast. As they eat, Amanda drinks some orange juice and then when the glass is empty, she pours another glass of orange juice and continues eating her breakfast. A few minutes later, they finish eating breakfast and Jacob cleans up all three plates and glasses. Amanda and Kim go into the bathroom down the hall to shower and brush their teeth while Jacob goes into the bathroom in his bedroom to shower and brush his teeth.

"What are you going to do today, Kim?" Amanda asks.

"I'm not working at the day care until Monday, so I'll spend the day with Daddy. I only work 2 days a week, sometimes 3 days a week, depending on the schedule there." Kim replies.

"To be honest, I don't feel like driving to work today, so I'm going to ask Daddy for a ride." Amanda responds.

Kim reminds Amanda to make sure that she goes to the bathroom before leaving the house and Amanda tells her that she always remembers. Amanda and Kim see Jacob coming into the family room and Amanda asks Jacob to bring her to work and he agrees to do it. She grabs her things that she takes to work, but she feels a need to go to the bathroom.

"Daddy, before you take me to work, I need to go to the bathroom really quick." Amanda says.

"Okay, honey. I'll wait for you." Jacob replies.

"Thank you, Daddy." Amanda responds.

Amanda makes her way to the bathroom and she closes the door. Jacob grabs two bottles of apple juice and he puts them in a water bottle and he puts ice in it and then he grabs another water bottle and he pours water in it and also puts ice in the water bottle. He then grabs a granola bar and Amanda comes out of the bathroom. She grabs the bottles and snack and she puts them in a lunch tote. They head out the door and they get in the car.

"Do you and your sister like it when I make chocolate chip pancakes?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. Mama doesn't know how to make chocolate chip pancakes the way that you make them." Amanda replies.

Jacob hands Amanda a bottle of apple juice and she drinks it. As she drinks the juice, she feels like she could have another one. Minutes later, she finishes her first bottle of apple juice and she drinks another one. A few minutes later, Amanda finishes her second apple. She suddenly feels the urge to go to the bathroom and points to a convenience store.

"Daddy? That bodega that's up the road up there, can we make a pit stop there please? I have to go to the bathroom again." Amanda says.

"Okay. I can buy you a drink while you go to the bathroom. What drink do you want and what size?" Jacob asks.

"A large sweet tea, please. Thank you, Daddy! I love you." Amanda replies.

"I love you." Jacob responds.

Jacob pulls up and parks at the parking lot at the convenience store. He and Amanda get out of the car and go inside of the store. They go up to the counter and they see an employee there and he approaches them in a friendly way.

"Hi, do you need help with something?" the store employee asks.

"Yes. Where's the bathroom? My daughter is pregnant and she needs to use it now." Jacob replies.

"Alright ... it's just in the corner by the waters." The store employee responds.

"Thank you. I'm dying." Amanda tells the store employee.

Amanda rushes in the corner by the waters and she sees the bathroom. She enters the bathroom and she closes the door behind her. The store employee could tell that Amanda is very desperate to pee and Jacob tells him that she needs to drink a lot of liquids, such as water.

"Where can I get a large sweet tea for my daughter?" Jacob asks.

"You can get a sweet tea next to the fountain dispenser and I'll get you a large cup. I highly recommend it. My wife is also pregnant and she drinks those all the time and I bring her one after work." The store employee replies.

The store employee hands Jacob a large cup and he pays for the drink. He goes to the fountain dispenser and he puts some ice in the cup and then he pours the sweet tea in the cup and then he grabs a lid and inserts the straw. Amanda returns from the bathroom and they get in the car where he hands her the sweet tea so that she can have something to drink and they start driving to the station and Amanda drinks some of the sweet tea.

"Thank you, Daddy, for the sweet tea." Amanda says.

"You're welcome, honey. Just don't drink too much or you'll know what will happen." Jacob replies.

"I know, Daddy." Amanda responds.

Amanda continues to drink the sweet tea and stops in between breathing. Soon, they arrive at the station and Amanda has drank half of her large sweet tea. Amanda grabs her things and she gets ready to get out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Daddy ... I'll call you when I'm ready to go." Amanda says.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Jacob replies.

Jacob and Amanda say goodbye and she gets out of the car with her things. She watches him drive back home and she drinks more of her sweet tea. As Amanda enters the station about to go up to the 16th precinct, she finishes her large sweet tea and she feels the urge to go to the bathroom once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Amanda enters the station and she starts to feel her bladder getting full. She starts squirming around desperately as she goes into the elevator. Soon, Amanda enters the squad room and she does her pee dance and then she squirms back and forth. She walks quickly to the squad room and she walks up to Fin who is sitting at his desk.

"Fin? Is anybody using the bathroom? The baby decided to jump on my bladder like it was a trampoline this morning." Amanda says, desperately.

"No ... you're good to go ... and don't worry ... if Liv asks, I'll tell her where you are." Fin assures Amanda.

"Thanks, Fin ... I have to pee really badly." Amanda replies.

Soon, Amanda goes to her desk and she puts her things down. She throws her empty cup in the trash next to her desk and she continues squirming around. She worries that she won't make it to the bathroom in time so she thinks of a way to get to the bathroom quickly without an accident. Olivia comes out of her office to see what's going on in the squad room.

"The baby jumping on your bladder again?" Fin asks.

"Yes." Amanda replies desperately.

Olivia is standing outside her office checking her phone to see if Lucy has texted her about Noah. She doesn't hear anything about him yet. Amanda is still squirming around desperately trying to get to the bathroom on time. Olivia goes into the squad room as Amanda rushes to the bathroom.

"Hey... Where are you ... Fin? Where is Amanda going?" Olivia asks, confused.

"Oh... she just went to the bathroom. She'll be back shortly." Fin replies.

"Okay. We don't want her to do paperwork on a full bladder." Olivia responds.

Amanda enters the bathroom and she enters the closet stall. She locks the door, pulls her pants and underwear down, sits on the toilet and she pees with a sigh of relief. As her bladder empties, Amanda feels better. Soon, she finishes, cleans up, pulls her pants and underwear up, and flushes the toilet, exits the stall and she washes up at the sink. A few seconds later, she leaves the bathroom and she returns to the squad room.

"Do you feel better?" Fin asks.

"Yes, I do, thank you." Amanda replies.

Everyone in the squad room talks about a rape victim and a gang rape case. The rape victim is a college student who studies music at Juilliard and she was raped by two other college boys at a frat party. The SVU team discusses how a gang rape at Juilliard could happen and they know that they have to arrest the rapists and get justice for the victim.

"Hopefully, the rapists will be brought to justice for the victim." Olivia says.

"My mom volunteers with college rape victims, so I feel for the victim." Carisi replies.

"Carisi, your mom buys candles and gives them to the rape victims." Fin responds.

A few hours later, it's lunch time and Declan arrives at the station with Jersey Mike's and sees Carisi and Fin in the squad room. They ask what's in the bag and he tells them that it's Jersey Mike's sub for him and Amanda and they tell him that she's in the integration room. Fin and Carisi also see an envelope along with the Jersey Mike's takeout and they ask what's in the envelope.

"There's this play that Amanda wanted to see, so I have this friend who sells tickets for showings on Broadway and I got two tickets to Hamilton at a discount." Declan says.

"What time's the show at?" Fin asks.

"The show is at 8:00 this Friday." Declan replies.

Fin says that Amanda is in the integration room and Carisi brings him in the integration room. Declan goes inside the integration room and Carisi closes the door. Declan takes the chicken cheesesteaks out of the takeout bag and he puts the food on the table.

"You brought me Jersey Mike's? How nice." Amanda says.

"I thought we can have lunch together." Declan replies.

Amanda and Declan start eating their lunch and they talk about what will happen after the baby is born. Declan says that he's glad that he's done with sex trafficking so that he can be in New York with Amanda and the baby. A couple of minutes later, they're finished with lunch and Declan clears the table and puts everything in the takeout bag. Amanda sees an envelope on the table and she asks what's in the envelope.

"Do you remember how you told me about that play you wanted to see?" Declan asks.

"Yes, I remember." Amanda replies.

"Well, I have a buddy who sells tickets for showings on Broadway. And, well, look inside the envelope." Declan responds.

Declan hands Amanda the envelope with the tickets to Hamilton in it, but she doesn't know that they're tickets to Hamilton. She opens the envelope and she sees two tickets to Hamilton. As she takes a good look at the tickets, she is excited about going to the play.

"No freaking way." Amanda says, excitedly.

"Surprise, darling." Declan replies.

"You are so sweet, Declan." Amanda responds.

"For you, of course." Declan tells Amanda.

Declan gives Amanda a kiss on her lips and she giggles. He sits down in the chair and Amanda decides that she's going to sit on Declan's lap. She sits on his lap and they look into each other's eyes romantically.

"I love you." Declan says.

"I love you, too." Amanda replies.

Amanda kisses Declan on his lips and she giggles again. They start to kiss more and then their kiss turns into a make out session. Declan and Amanda move slowly and gently and they keep their hands busy. While Amanda puts her arms around Declan's neck, he touches her waist and then he feels her pregnant belly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

While Amanda and Declan are still in the integration room, Olivia talks about the gang rape case with Carisi. He gets Amanda from the integration room and he opens the door. Carisi walks in and he finds Amanda sitting on Declan's lap and they're making out.

"Hey, Rollins, Liv said there's a victim that we have to talk to at the hospital. She's a student studying music at Juilliard." Carisi tells Amanda.

Amanda sees Carisi and she and Declan stop their make out session and they stand up. Declan takes the plastic bag off the table so that he can throw it away. Declan tells Carisi that he has to get back to work and he tells Amanda that he'll see her that he'll see her this Friday for the show and he leaves the integration room.

"Hey, Rollins, do you have to use the bathroom before we leave?" Carisi asks.

"Yes, I do ... will you get Liv for me? I might need help." Amanda replies.

Carisi and Amanda leave the integration room and they go into the squad room. He knocks on Olivia's office door and asks her to come into the squad room. She leaves her office and she and Carisi talk outside.

"Hey, Lieu ... Rollins and I were about to go talk to the victim, but she needs to use the bathroom before we go ... she also asked if you could help her." Carisi says.

"Oh, sure thing, Carisi ... thanks for letting me know, and as soon as she's done, I need you to get the victims statement." Olivia replies.

Olivia goes up to Amanda who is still squirming around desperate for a bathroom. Amanda starts to feel her bladder getting really full and she tries to think of a way to get to the bathroom in time. The pregnant blonde starts doing a pee dance in front of the brunette who oversees SVU.

"Hey Amanda, Carisi said you needed my help?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah ... I wanted to go to the bathroom before we left, and I need help pulling down my pants and underwear once we get into the bathroom." Amanda replies.

"Sure thing Amanda, I'm happy to help a friend out." Olivia responds.

Amanda and Olivia rush to the bathroom and they find it empty and they rush into the nearest stall. Olivia asks Amanda if she wants her to go into the stall with her and Amanda allows her in and they go into the stall together and they lock the door. Olivia pulls the pregnant blonde's pants and underwear down and she helps her sit on the toilet.

"My mama and I got into an argument last night ... the result of that argument was her angrily admitting to me that she was pregnant with me when she married my daddy. Kim heard everything, and as a result, it made her so sick that she threw up in the bathroom." Amanda says.

"Amanda? Is there any possibility that Kim could be pregnant?" Olivia asks.

"While I was holding her hair back, she told me that she might be pregnant." Amanda replies.

Soon, Amanda is able to relax her body and she empties her bladder with a sigh of relief. She feels better as she hears her bladder giving out with a rushing stream. Amanda tells Olivia that she and Kim spent the night before at her father's house and Olivia offers to let her and Kim spend the night at her house and Amanda agrees. Soon, Amanda is done and Olivia hands her toilet paper. Amanda cleans up, Olivia pulls the pregnant blonde's pants and underwear up, Amanda flushes the toilet and they leave the stall. Amanda washes up at the sink and they leave the bathroom. They return to the squad room to find Carisi waiting for Amanda and he and Olivia talk again.

"Carisi, before you and Amanda head to the hospital, I need to ask you to do something ... if Amanda needs to use the bathroom when you get there to talk to the victim, you might need to help her ... and I know you have sisters, so if she needs help, she might need you to pull her pants and underwear down." Olivia says.

"Okay, I can help." Carisi replies.

Carisi and Amanda leave the station and they start driving to the hospital. Amanda drinks bottles of water on the way there because she's very thirsty, but Carisi tells her not to drink too much water. A few minutes later, they arrive at the hospital and Amanda feels an urge to go to the bathroom again as they get out of the car.

"Sorry Carisi, but now that we're here to talk to the victim, the baby is kicking my bladder again ... I have to go again ... can you please take me?" Amanda shyly asks.

"Rollins, again? You just went before we left." Carisi says.

"I know, I know ... I can't help that the baby chose now to starting jumping on my bladder again." Amanda replies.

"I know Rollins ... come on, let's get you sorted before we talk to the victim." Carisi responds.

Amanda and Carisi rush into the hospital and they rush to the nearest bathroom. They find the nearest bathroom and Amanda squirms around. Carisi can tell that Amanda is desperate to pee so they make it by the bathroom, which is a handicapped bathroom and they rush into the bathroom and Amanda closes the door.

"Carisi? I feel bad about this, but I need your help ... will you come into the bathroom with me?" Amanda asks.

"Sure, Rollins ... what do you need help with?" Carisi asks.

"I need you to pull my pants and underwear down for me please." Amanda replies.

"Okay, Amanda ... I can do that for you." Carisi responds.

In the bathroom, Carisi pulls Amanda's pants and underwear down for her. She sits down on the toilet and gets ready to take care of business. Amanda tries to start her stream, but nothing comes out and she needs to listen to running water so that she can relax.

"Um Carisi? Can you turn on the water in the sink please? It'll help me go." Amanda says.

"Of course, I can." Carisi replies.

Carisi turns the sink on and the water starts running. Amanda realizes that she needs privacy so that she can go to the bathroom. She looks around the bathroom and she sees that Carisi is still in the bathroom with her.

"Carisi? Can I have some privacy please?" Amanda asks.

"Sure ... I'll be right outside if you need me." Carisi responds.

Carisi leaves the bathroom and he closes the door. While waiting for Amanda outside of the bathroom, he asks about Amanda and Declan in the integration room. She tells him that they wanted to have a nice lunch together and they shared a kiss.

"How are things going between you and Murphy?" Carisi asks.

"We're good ... He knows I've been working a lot lately, and he knows my mama has been getting on my nerves and he wanted to make sure I was okay. He's taking me to see Hamilton Friday night, just the two of us ... he even said we got really good tickets, so it should be fun. Can I ask you a favor, Carisi?" Amanda replies.

"Sure." Carisi responds.

"Can you take Franny Friday night please? I don't want her at home if my mama is there." Amanda replies.

Carisi says that he'll take Franny so that she can have a night out with Declan. Amanda thanks Carisi and then she starts to relax and empty her bladder. Soon, Amanda is done but she needs Carisi to help her. He knocks on the bathroom door and she lets him in. Carisi enters the bathroom and closes the door.

"Do you need help?" Carisi asks.

"I can wipe myself, but I'll need help standing up again, and I'll need you to pull my pants and underwear back up." Amanda responds.

"Sure. I can do that for you." Carisi replies.

Carisi hands Amanda some toilet paper and she cleans herself up. He helps her stand up, pulls Amanda's pants and underwear up, Amanda flushes the toilet and she walks to the sink to wash her hands. They leave the bathroom and they go to talk to the victim.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Amanda and Carisi enter the hospital room of a college rape victim named Emma Johnson and she's in her hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. They introduce themselves to Emma as they enter the room. Emma asks Amanda to lay in bed next to her and she takes her flats off as she lays in bed with Emma. The nurse brings Emma an Honest Kids juice box and the flavor is Appley Ever After.

"Is that Appley Ever After any good?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, it's the best." Emma replies.

The nurse checks to make sure Emma is taken care of as she drinks her juice. Amanda starts wiggling her toes as she gets comfortable in the bed with Emma. The nurse asks Emma if there was anything else that she can do for her and Emma says yes to her while Amanda says that she's getting thirsty.

"Can you get a juice box of the same flavor for the pretty blonde detective? She's pregnant and very thirsty." Emma says.

"Of course. I'll be right back." The nurse responds.

Emma and Amanda are in the bed while Carisi sits in a chair and the nurse leaves to get a juice box for Amanda. Emma tells the detectives what happened to her and they hope that she gets justice. Amanda strokes the young girl's hair as she tells them how she was raped. A few minutes later, the nurse returns with the juice box for Amanda.

"Here you go, detective." The nurse says, handing Amanda the juice box.

"Thank you." Amanda replies, taking the juice box.

Amanda drinks some of her appley ever after juice box and she finds it delicious. Emma explains more about what happened to her and the detectives tell her that she did good reporting her rape. Soon, she finishes the first juice box and the nurse gives her a second one to drink. As Amanda drinks her second juice box, Carisi is worried that she'll drink too much juice and it will cause her to have to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Rollins, don't drink too much or you'll know what happen." Carisi reminds Amanda.

"I know. Everyone says that to me every time I drink something." Amanda says.

The detectives and Emma are talking about what should happen now that Emma told them what happened to her. Soon, they talk about what should happen next as Amanda finishes her second juice box. After finishing her juice box, Amanda has to go to the bathroom again.

"Sweetheart? Can we take a brief break real quick? The baby is kicking my bladder and I have to go." Amanda says.

"Of course. I understand. The bathroom's right over there." Emma replies.

Emma shows Amanda where the bathroom is and she grabs her flats. Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. Emma waits for Amanda who's in the bathroom taking care of business. A few minutes later, Emma hears Amanda flushing the toilet and washing up at the sink. Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she puts her flats on.

"How was the bathroom?" Emma asks.

"It was relaxing." Amanda replies.

Amanda hands Emma her card saying that if she needs anything for her to contact her. She and Carisi leave the hospital room and they talk about the victim. Amanda tells Carisi that Emma seemed clingy to her. Carisi tells her that Emma just likes Amanda for some reason.

"You know how she feels and you feel for her. That's why she likes you because you know what she went through." Carisi says.

"After what I went through in Atlanta, after what Patton did to me, I wish someone felt for me, but my daddy says that good things will happen and he was right." Amanda responds.

As they walk in the hallway at the hospital, Carisi mentions how his mom gives candles to rape victims and Amanda suggests that he asks his mom to give Emma a candle. Carisi texts his mom telling her that they're working with a college student who is a rape victim. He asks her to give her a candle and she will do it. As they're about to walk out of the hospital, Carisi and Amanda stop by the bathroom.

"Hey, Rollins, you have to use the bathroom?" Carisi asks.

"No, I'm good. I already went before we left the hospital room." Amanda replies.

"Okay. Let me know if you need to." Carisi responds.

Amanda and Carisi leave the station and they get in the car. As they drive, Amanda once again takes off her flats and rubs her feet. She needs some foot cream so that she can make her feet soft. She looks to find foot cream, but she can't find any.

"Do you have any foot cream?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. It's in the glove compartment." Carisi replies.

Amanda opens the glove compartment and she finds the foot cream. She grabs the foot cream and she puts the cream on her feet. As Amanda puts the cream on her feet, they're starting to get soft and she rubs the cream in between her toes. Soon, they arrive back at the station to confirm Emma's story.

"So, what did Emma Johnson say to you guys?" Olivia asks.

"She told us that she was playing the piano at her school late at night and when she went back to her dorm, a male classmate and his friends raped her." Carisi replies.

Later, the detectives arrive at Juilliard to arrest the male classmate and his friends. The dean has already expelled the classmate and his friends for gang raping Emma. They head back to the station and the boys are processed, booked and are placed in a jail cell. Carisi tells Olivia that he saw Declan and Amanda making out in the integration room when he went to tell her about the rape victim.

"We almost have this rape case finished, but the second that you allow lunch in the integration room, Rollins and Murphy can make out room like monkeys?" Carisi asks.

"They were making out?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I saw them." Carisi replies.

Fin walks into the squad room after Carisi leaves to go home for the day.

"Murphy's still here?" Fin asks Olivia.

"Not anymore. Carisi said that they were making out when I let them have lunch in the integration room." Olivia says.

Soon, it's time to go home and Olivia approaches Amanda who's on the phone with her father so that he can come and pick her up.

"Hey, Amanda. If you need a ride, I can drive you to your father's house." Olivia says.

"Actually, my dad's going to pick me up. I just have to wait for him." Amanda replies.

"While you wait for him, do you have to use the bathroom?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I do. Come with me." Amanda responds.

Amanda gets up from her desk and she and Olivia make their way to the bathroom. Amanda enters the stall and asks Olivia to come in with her and they lock the door. Olivia pulls Amanda's pants and underwear down and she sits her on the toilet.

"Carisi says that he saw you and Declan making out in the integration room today." Olivia says.

"Yeah, we were making out, but only because he got me tickets to see Hamilton." Amanda replies.

Olivia asks what the tickets were for and Amanda says that Declan is taking her to see Hamilton. She says that she can make a 'Do Not' Disturb' sign and hang it on the door for privacy. Amanda says that it'll be a good idea and she receives a text from her father who's almost at the station and she tells him that she's in the bathroom now and he says he'll wait for her.

"Have you started going or are you have trouble with your waterworks?" Olivia asks.

"I need some help … can you turn on the water sound please?" Amanda asks.

Olivia takes her cell phone out and she goes on YouTube. She types in water sounds and she finds a video that will help Amanda with her waterworks. She plays the video so that Amanda can go to the bathroom. She is about to press play as she looks at Amanda.

"Okay. Let me know when it works." Olivia says.

"Okay, I will." Amanda replies.

While listening to the sound of running water, Amanda feels the urge and starts peeing. She tells Olivia that the sound of running water is working and it's helping her relax. Olivia reminds Amanda that it's important to listen to her body and to use the bathroom when she needs to go. Soon, Amanda is finished and Olivia hands her toilet paper. Amanda cleans up, Olivia helps her up, pulls her underwear and pants up for her and Amanda flushes the toilet. They exit the stall and Amanda washes her hands at the sink. They leave the bathroom and go outside where Jacob Rollins is waiting for his daughter and he waves hello to her.

"Hi, Daddy. This is Liv." Amanda tells Jacob.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, Mr. Rollins. Amanda had to use the bathroom before she left." Olivia replies.

"That's all right. We gotta get going anyways." Jacob responds.

Amanda says goodbye to Olivia and she gets in Jacob's car and closes the passenger's car door. Jacob starts the car and he starts driving back to his house. Amanda tells him that she went to talk to a rape victim and Jacob tells her that it was a good thing for her to do. Olivia returns to the precinct and she enters the squad room where she finds Declan there.

"So Declan, Carisi said he saw something happening between you and Amanda in the interrogation room today. Care to comment on that?" Olivia asks.

"Aww man. He saw us and he told you? Liv, I hope you know that I love Amanda. We only made out, nothing more than that. Just don't say anything to my mom." Declan replies.

"Ok ... and aww ... just next time? Try to be more careful so you aren't interrupted. I promise that I won't say anything to your mom about this. If you two are gonna make out while you're here at the precinct, lock the door for the cribs, and use that room." Olivia suggests.

Declan and Olivia leave the squad room and they go home for the day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next day, Amanda and Kim go back to Amanda's apartment to do some laundry and to put the clothes away after being washed and dried. Beth is not there now so the sisters have time to gather new clothes for the next day and new pajamas and they bring the toothbrushes and toothpaste that they had with them. As the girls pack their things to go to Olivia's house for the night, Frannie walks up to them and gives them kisses. Amanda and Kim each make a trip to the bathroom before leaving Amanda's apartment and soon, they head to the car. Amanda lets Kim drive her car and they get in the car. As Kim drives, Amanda texts Carisi asking if she can leave Frannie with his mom and then he can get her the next day and he says that's fine.

"Carisi says that we can leave Frannie with his mom tonight and tomorrow, when Declan takes me to see Hamilton, he'll watch her." Amanda says.

"That was nice of her. I packed another set of clothing for tomorrow and the next day because I'm spending the night with Lorenzo. He's taking me to the movies and we're going to see Beauty and the Beast." Kim replies.

A few minutes later, Amanda and Kim arrive at Carisi's mom's house and she says goodbye to Frannie. Soon, they get back in the car and they drive to Olivia's house to spend the night. They arrive outside of Olivia's apartment building and they grab their things. They go inside and they head up to Olivia's door. Olivia opens the door and she lets Amanda and Kim in.

"Declan is busy working with vice again, but he's definitely taking me to see Hamilton tomorrow and we're going out to eat first." Amanda says.

"Yeah ... Lorenzo is working on a double homicide up in queens, so I don't have any plans, but he's definitely taking me to the movies so that we can see Beauty and the Beast, plus we're going out to eat first." Kim responds.

Olivia tells Kim and Amanda that Noah is with Lucy for the night so that they can have a girl's sleepover for the night. Amanda and Kim put their things away and then after putting their items away in a safe place, Kim tells Amanda that she needs to talk to Olivia about something personal. Kim goes into the family room to find Olivia texting Lucy about Noah and she walks up to her.

"Um ... Liv? I know you talk to Lorenzo sometimes at work, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you. I think I might be pregnant." Kim says.

"I promise I won't say anything to Lorenzo ... really? Wow ... is there anything I can do to help you? Olivia asks.

"You and Amanda can come with me to buy a pregnancy test." Kim replies.

Amanda comes into the living room and Kim tells her that she told Olivia that she might be pregnant. Olivia says that she'll take them to the store to buy a pregnancy test for Kim. They gather their bags and Olivia thinks that the sisters should do something important before leaving the house.

"Do you two need to use the bathroom before we go to the store?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, we do." Amanda and Kim reply.

Kim walks to the bathroom in Olivia's room while Amanda walks to the bathroom in the hallway and they close the doors. A few minutes later, the sisters come out of the bathrooms and they're ready to go to the store. They get in the car and start driving. Soon, they arrive at the store and Kim sees a section where they sell the pregnancy tests. Kim selects a First Response Early Result Pregnancy Test and they pay for the test. They leave the store and decide to grab Chinese. A few minutes later, they arrive at the Chinese restaurant and they order the food. Twenty minutes later, the food is ready and they go back to Olivia's house. Soon, they arrive and they eat the Chinese food. After dinner, the girls watch a movie and play some board games. Then, they paint their nails and let them dry. A few hours later, it's time for them to go to bed. Amanda, Kim and Olivia go into her room and enter her bathroom to brush their teeth. Olivia sets up a bed for Kim so that Amanda can sleep in Olivia's bed and Kim and Olivia head to bed.

"Let's go to bed, Amanda." Olivia says.

"I need the bathroom first." Amanda replies.

Amanda closes the bathroom door and she takes care of business. Soon, Olivia hears Amanda flushing the toilet and washing up at the sink. She opens the bathroom door and they get into Olivia's bed. Kim is fast asleep in the other bed while Amanda and Olivia sleep in her bed. Two hours after going to bed, Amanda squirms around in Olivia's bed and she wakes up having to pee really bad.

"Liv? I'm sorry, but the baby is jumping on my bladder, and I have to pee now." Amanda says.

"What? Oh ... it's ok Amanda ... let's get you to the bathroom." Olivia responds.

Olivia gets out of bed and then she goes to Amanda's side of the bed to help her out of bed. Amanda gets up from the bed and she and Olivia go into the bathroom and they close the door. Olivia has a night light on in the bathroom as Amanda opens the toilet lid. Olivia pulls Amanda's pajama pants and underwear down and she sits her down on the toilet. The pregnant blonde pees and starts to feel relief. Amanda sighs of relief as Olivia tells her to relax. A minute and a half later, Amanda is done and she lets Olivia know.

"Good job, Amanda! You did well ... you peed a lot." Olivia tells Amanda.

"Thanks, Liv ... that means a lot coming from you." Amanda replies.

Amanda grabs some toilet paper and she cleans up. Olivia helps her stand up and she pulls Amanda's underwear and pajama pants up. Amanda flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. They leave the bathroom and they go back to bed. Two hours later, Amanda squirms in bed again and Olivia takes her to the bathroom. Another two hours later, Amanda feels an urgent need to pee and goes into the bathroom on her own since she doesn't want to wake Olivia. She closes the door, pulls her pajama pants and underwear down and sits on the toilet. Amanda starts to pee and she falls asleep while using the toilet. In the bedroom, Olivia wakes up, finds Amanda gone and she gets out of bed. She checks the bathroom and finds Amanda asleep on the toilet. She walks up to the pregnant blonde and shakes her to wake her up.

"Amanda? Wake up ... it's time to get you cleaned up and back to bed." Olivia says.

"Wha-?" Amanda asks, her voice thick with sleep.

Amanda wakes up and yawns because she's tired and wants to sleep. She rubs her eyes and tries not to fall asleep. Olivia wonders how Amanda made it to the bathroom on her own. Amanda feels an empty bladder and feels better.

"Sorry ... had to pee really badly, and I didn't want to wake you." Amanda says.

"Aww ... thanks for that ... do you still have to go now?" Olivia asks.

"No, I'm done. I just want to go back to bed and I'll have to pee as soon as I get up in the morning." Amanda replies.

Olivia hands Amanda toilet paper and she cleans up. She pulls Amanda's underwear and pajama pants for her and the pregnant blonde flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. They leave the bathroom and they go back to bed. The next morning, Kim wakes up, gets out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom and closes the door. Amanda wakes up and knocks on the bathroom door and Kim lets her in. Olivia is in the kitchen making breakfast. Kim takes the box with the pregnancy test out of the cabinet and takes the pregnancy test out of the box. Kim grabs the pregnancy test, pulls her pajama pants and underwear down and sits on the toilet.

"I have to pee really badly so when you're done, I'll go." Amanda says.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Kim replies.

Kim puts the pregnancy test in between her legs and pees on the stick while Amanda does the potty dance. A few seconds later, she's done and puts the test next to the sink. Kim cleans up, pulls her underwear and pajama pants up, flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. As Amanda hears the sink water running, she is full to bursting and runs to the toilet.

"I'm sorry, but I have to pee so bad ... the baby is jumping on my bladder like crazy." Amanda says, desperately.

"Okay, go ahead." Kim responds.

Amanda pulls her pajama pants and underwear down, sits on the toilet and pees right away with a sigh of relief. Kim waits for the results of the pregnancy test and a minute later, the pregnant blonde is done emptying her bladder. Amanda grabs some toilet paper, cleans up, flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink. Two minutes later, the results are in and the pregnancy test is negative. Amanda and Kim leave the bathroom and head into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So, Kim, what did the test say?" Olivia asks.

"I'm not pregnant. The nausea and vomiting turned out to be an upset stomach." Kim responds.

Olivia makes breakfast sandwiches for everyone and they eat them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A few hours later, Amanda and Olivia are in the bathroom at the station getting ready for the Hamilton play. Amanda has changed into something nice, casual and she has changed from her flats to her t-strap sandals. Olivia does Amanda's hair by brushing it and braiding it.

"Are you excited for the play?" Olivia asks.

"I am. I'm looking forward to seeing Declan." Amanda replies.

Olivia tells Amanda that her hair looks nice the way that she did it and then asks what kind of makeup does Amanda have with her so that she can do the pregnant blonde's makeup. Amanda tells her that it's her purple makeup bag in the bottom drawer of her desk. Olivia leaves the bathroom and goes to Amanda's desk to grab her make-up bag. She returns to the bathroom with Amanda's make-up bag and starts doing her make-up. Soon, her makeup is done, but Amanda needs something important first.

"Is there anything else you need? Breath mint, bathroom before you leave?" Olivia asks.

"Both those things please." Amanda responds.

"Is there anything that you need to do in the bathroom?" Olivia asks.

"Just pee." Amanda replies.

Amanda goes into the stall with Olivia following her and they close and lock the door. She gives Amanda a breath mint, pulls the pregnant blonde's pants and underwear down for her and sits her down on the toilet. Amanda relaxes enough to pee and her bladder gives out with a rushing stream. Amanda says that she only has to pee a little and Olivia says that it's a first and normally she pees a lot.

"I went a lot earlier today, after lunch." Amanda says.

"Really? How much did you drink at lunch? How did you go a lot earlier after lunch?" Liv asks.

"Yeah ... I had a lot of water at lunch ... I went to Just Salad and had lunch with Kim, and she helped me." Amanda responds.

Soon, Amanda is done, grabs toilet paper, cleans up and Olivia helps her stand up. She pulls Amanda's pants and underwear up, Amanda flushes the toilet and she washes up at the sink after leaving the stall. They leave the bathroom and they go to Amanda's desk to grab her things.

"Declan says that you've been excited to see Hamilton since he got you the tickets." Liv says.

"It's true." Amanda replies.

Olivia gets a text message from Declan who says that he's outside of the station and she tells him that she'll tell Amanda that he's waiting for her. Olivia tells Amanda that Declan is waiting for her outside and she grabs her things. She tells Amanda to use the bathroom before and after the play so that she doesn't have to go during the play. Amanda leaves the station and she sees Declan waiting outside by his car with flowers for Amanda behind his back.

"Hello, darling." Declan says, handing Amanda a dozen of her favorite flowers, which are water lilies and pink roses.

"Hi. You got me flowers? How nice." Amanda replies.

"I figured you'd like them ... you like the flowers, darling?'" Declan asks.

"I do and they're my favorite flowers." Amanda responds.

Amanda is happy to know that Declan has remembered her favorite flowers and he tells her that he loves her. She tells him that she loves him too and they get in the car and they drive to John's Pizza for dinner. A few minutes later, they arrive and they order their drinks and a Hawaiian pizza pie. The restaurant employee hands Amanda and Declan their drinks and they sit down at a table with benches.

"You look beautiful." Declan says.

"Thank you. I like how you cleaned up good." Amanda replies.

A few minutes later, the pizza is here and they take a slice and out it on their plates. As they eat the pizza, they talk about their relationship, the baby and Kim's new relationship with a lawyer. Amanda says that Kim's new boyfriend, Lorenzo Desappio is a nicer guy than her late ex-boyfriend Jeff Parker and he's a friend of the squad. Soon, they're done with dinner, Amanda gets up to go to the bathroom, Declan orders a Gatorade for Amanda and pays for the drink and the food. Soon, Amanda comes out of the bathroom and they drive to see Hamilton. A few minutes later, the arrive at the Broadway show and Amanda has drank all of the Gatorade. She immediately lets Declan know and he rushes her to the bathroom. Minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom and they go inside the theater where Hamilton will be played. They find their seats and they sit down and the play begins. Declan puts his arm around Amanda as they watch the play. Hours later, the play is over and they leave the theater, walk around in the hallway and Amanda rushes to the bathroom to pee. Soon, Amanda comes out of the bathroom and they decide to go somewhere.

"You want to come to my place?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, I do." Declan replies.

Declan and Amanda leave the theater holding hands and they get in the car and start driving to Amanda's apartment. Soon, they arrive at the apartment building and head to Amanda's apartment. Amanda gets a text from her mother who will be home late from the bar. She turns around and looks at Declan with a smile on her face.

"My mom won't be home until late and Kim won't be home until tomorrow, so maybe you can spend the night?" Amanda asks.

"I like the sound of that and maybe I will." Declan responds.

"You should. So, we can do this." Amanda replies and then kisses Declan on his lips.

Amanda and Declan are kissing in the hallway and they're glad that no one has interrupted them. They are in a good place for a relationship even though they have a baby on the way. This will be the first sleepover that Amanda and Declan are having and they take a break from kissing.

"Mmmm ... I like where this is going ... maybe we can do more." Declan says.

"Me too. Let's go inside and we can do more." Amanda says.

Declan and Amanda open her apartment door and she puts her purse down on the table, puts the flowers in cold water, takes her t-strap sandals off and she continues to make out with Declan. They decide to go to Amanda's bedroom and they walk to her room holding hands. They go into her room, close the door and they share a kiss while going to lay in her bed and the take a break from their make-out session.

"Do you have spare clothes for the next day if you want to spend the night?" Amanda asks.

"I do, they're in my overnight bag, and I think I have some left in your dresser." Declan replies.

"I hid it in the closet so my mom doesn't find it." Amanda responds.

"Good idea." Declan says as he presses himself against her. "Now, where were we?" Declan asks.

Amanda giggles and Declan leans in to kiss her on her lips and they continue their make-out session. A few hours later, it's time for them to go bed and they go into Amanda's bedroom and they go to sleep in her bed. Two hours after going to sleep, Amanda feels the urge to go to the bathroom and she taps Declan on the shoulder.

"Declan? I have to pee." Amanda says softly.

"Ok, I'm up ... let's get you to the bathroom." Declan replies.

Declan gets out of bed and helps Amanda out of bed. They walk out of her bedroom and they walk to the bathroom. Declan walks her to the toilet, pulls her pajama pants and underwear down for her and sits her down on the toilet. He leaves the bathroom, closes the door and waits for her outside the bathroom. Amanda relaxes her body and lets her pee loose. Soon, she's done and Declan comes back in the bathroom to pull Amanda's underwear and pajama pants up. She flushes the toilet, washes up and the sink and they go back to bed. Amanda gets up to pee two hours later and another two hours later. The next morning, Amanda and Declan wake up and they decide to make waffles for breakfast. Kim and Lorenzo come over for breakfast and they make the waffles. Soon, they eat the waffles and they discuss new relationships. After breakfast, Beth comes into the family room and isn't happy that Amanda and Kim are at the apartment with Lorenzo and Declan.

"Amanda, I can't believe you brought this guy who knocked you up here to spend the night and Kim, I can't believe you're sleeping with lawyer boy." Beth says, angrily.

"Oh, Mama, that's not nice. Lorenzo is sweet and he's nothing like Jeff. He treats me good." Kim says.

"Mama, if you love me like you always say you do, then you'll have to accept that Declan is with me. If you can't get over it, then leave." Amanda replies.

Declan tells Beth that he loves Amanda and that she's his everything. Lorenzo also tells Beth that he loves Kim and that she's his everything. Jacob Rollins comes to the apartment and Beth packs her bags. Soon, she returns to the family room and gets ready to leave. Jacob tells Beth that she took Amanda and Kim away from him because of his gambling addiction years ago and he adds that Amanda and Kim would have been better off with him. Beth grabs her bags and leaves Amanda's apartment and Amanda tells her to go to an AA meeting for drinking and to take a parenting class and then they can start over when she does all of that. She leaves the apartment and isn't happy that she was kicked out by her oldest daughter. Beth is about to get on a plane back to Atlanta.


End file.
